Mirror Mirror
by Mana Hasukai
Summary: Hey! This is my first actual story... YAY! Well, this story is for all you Marik lovers out there(like me). Marik bumps into someone on the streets who will change his life forever. RR pllllleeeaaassseee?
1. Walk me home

Hello everyone! I know I have been a little in active  
lately, but here is the first few chapters to that  
story I told I would have for all of you. I almost  
have this story all written out. So that means that I  
have a lot of the chapters in advance. Now when  
reading this, or anything I write, keep an open mind.  
This is one of my more favorite stories out of all the  
ones I have written because it is funny and actually  
goes somewhere concerning the plot. I really enjoyed  
writing this and I hope you will enjoy reading it.  
lol If you like it or hate it or even if you have  
suggestions, review and lemmie know. ^_^ so here it is, FINALLY!!!!!  
Mirror, mirror.  
Marik Ishtar sighed, walking home from another boring  
day at school. His blond hair waving wildly in the  
wind while his already dark Egyptian tan was getting  
another coat from the sun's rays. His lavender eyes  
were focused on the path ahead of him even though his  
thoughts were wandering. Backpack slung over one  
shoulder and books in his arms, he wished he really  
had used his study hall for homework instead of  
doodling. Marik didn't doubt, however, that he  
probably would get his homework done in 20 minutes or  
so. He was the top of his class after all, this stuff  
was easy.  
Ever since Yugi Motou defeated him and had his yami  
spirit banished to the shadow realm, he returned to  
life as a normal 17- year old teenager. While at times  
he missed his overaggressive, arrogant, and pushy  
yami, he was grateful he could be a kid again. High  
school, however, was something he could have lived  
without, but he wasn't alone. When Yami Yugi defeated  
him and his yami spirit, Shadi came and split the  
yami's and their hosts apart, and gave each host the  
option of keeping them in life or banishing their  
spirits to the shadow realm. Marik was the only one  
not to get that option since his spirit had caused so  
much trouble. Yugi, of course, kept Yami and Ryou (he  
didn't know why) kept Bakura. Yami forgave Marik and  
they became great friends. Since Yami appeared to be  
17 again, he agreed to attend high school, as well, to  
learn more about this new world because, he was, after  
all, an ancient Egyptian pharaoh and now that he was  
in 2003, he had no clue how to use or do anything.  
Frequently, Yugi helped him in this matter. He did  
learn how to drive rather quickly though and that is  
now his favorite hobby. Even Bakura, for some strange  
reason, agreed to go to high school as Ryou's twin,  
but only to torture all the teenagers. That was his  
new hobby, but leaving Ryou to apologize in his path.  
Life sure wan interesting after that last battle. Yami  
Yugi, of course, beat Kiaba and now Kiaba hates him  
even more. Marik had to chuckle at it all because he  
really thought Kiaba was being immature about the  
whole thing. But that was Seto Kiaba for ya. All he  
cared about was winning, and since he lost he will  
forever be very bitter about it until he wins again.  
Marik turned the corner to go to his house. He lived  
with his sister, Ishizu, in an apartment that Ishizu  
supports with a little help from Kiaba, her boyfriend.  
Marik could still never figure that one out. What did  
his sister see in Kiaba? How is Kiaba , a cold and  
vengeful bastard, able to love? Probably questions  
that would remain unanswered. Or maybe Marik just  
didn't even want to know. Either way, it didn't really  
matter. It was what it was.  
As Marik turned the corner, he ran into someone and  
fell flat on his butt. He had his eyes closed from  
force of impact and his books were, no doubt, spread  
all over the sidewalk. He rubbed his sore spot on his  
backside. Aww man, this really hurts, he thought,  
perfect. Now my homework will be everywhere, and all  
thanks to this clown. If I find a hole or a stain in  
my uniform, somebody's gonna die!  
"Hey," he scolded, " watch where you're going!"  
"Look pal, I was turning this corner first so back  
off," a deep nice sounding feminine voice with a  
slight Egyptian accent responded. Nothing could have  
prepared Marik for what was to happen next. He opened  
his eyes slowly to see his roadblock. All he could do  
was stare in shock/horror. 


	2. Just like me?

Hello readers! I'm back again with yet another chapter. I thank you all who  
reviewed, and if I didn't get any reviews, well...let's just say I am not  
surprised! Lol. I do not own any part of Yugioh in any way, shape, or form.  
Well here ya go!  
Just Like Me?!?!?!?  
Marik opened his eyes to see two lavender eyes,  
identical to his own, staring back at him. He was  
stunned. This girl looked like a female version of  
him. She had long whitish blond hair that fell to her  
slim waist, dark skin, and two beautiful lavender  
eyes. By the looks of her, he'd guessed she was  
Egyptian too. She did have the accent. She also was  
wearing his favorite looking outfit. She wore black  
regular fit jeans and a white tank top with a golden  
locket around her neck. Both had the same shocked  
expression on their faces.  
They stood up at the same time. They were close to the  
same height too, except Marik was an inch taller. It's  
almost like looking in a mirror, he thought, Woah!  
This is way too creepy. I'm outta here! They both  
screamed in unison and took off, running in different  
directions. He ran all the way home.  
He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it with a  
sigh of relief. Ishizu came in from the living room.  
She was smiling.  
"Hello Marik. What's the matter," she asked, her smile  
fading, " you look as if you had seen a ghost."  
"Uhhh....," he replied thinking, "Well, I thought I  
saw something creepy. It was probably just my  
imagination." Oh real smooth, he thought, she  
probably thinks you are crazy now! Besides you cannot  
run INTO your imagination, genius. Ishizu looked  
unconvinced, but still nodded.  
"Well ok," she said, "I just went to the grocery store  
today and got some after school snacks. Go ahead and  
help yourself."  
"Ohh thanks Ishizu. I could use some brain food."  
She laughed at that and replied, "Well, just don't eat  
too much or you will spoil your dinner."  
"Now you sound like mother."  
"Well...SOMEONE has to, " she said with a sad smile.  
Their parents had been dead from a plane crash about  
10 years now. Both Marik and Ishizu missed them very  
much.  
"Well, I got homework to do," Marik said, "Call me  
when supper is ready."  
Ishizu nodded and went back to the living room. Marik  
went to the kitchen and grabbed a few chocolate chip  
cookies and some Dorritos with some milk, and headed  
down the hall to his room.  
When he got to his room he threw his books and  
backpack on the bed, set his snack on the desk, and  
changed out of his school uniform into his usual black  
cotton pants and white undershirt. His room was small  
but comfortable. It had country blue walls with white  
trim. All over the walls were pictures of sprint cars,  
motorcycles, rock bands, and a tack board with  
motorcycle schematics on it. He loved fast sports. He  
especially loved motorcycles, which is why he had one.  
But it was in the shop because the transmission was  
being weird. He would not be able to pick it up till  
Sunday, which was only two days away. In his room,  
there was a walk-in closet, a desk in front of the  
window, his bed in one corner, and his bookshelf in  
the other. His cordless phone, where he now put his  
homework. He started on his favorite subject, history,  
and was about halfway through when he heard the phone  
ring. He decided to let his sister get it.  
"MARIK! It's for you," she shouted down the hall.  
"Thanks sis," he shouted back as he picked up his  
phone,"Hello?"  
"Hello Marik," came Yami's voice from the other end.  
"Hey Yami. What's up?"  
"Not much. I was struggling with what they call  
"Algebra II" homework and decided to call you. What  
about you?"  
"History essay on the Romans."  
"Eww!" (And HE is an ancient pharaoh?!?!?)  
Marik laughed and said, "Hey, it is not that bad. Hey  
Yami?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You ever run into somebody who looks just like you on  
the streets?"  
"All the time! I even run into him at home sometimes.  
His name is Yugi."  
"Besides him genius!"  
"No. Not lately. Why?"  
"Well, when I was walking home, I crashed into this  
girl. The creepy thing was that she looked just like  
me, only shorter. It was like looking in a mirror."  
"Woah! That is strange. Did you talk to her?"  
"Not really. We were both kind of freaked and we  
screamed and ran in different directions."  
"Oh real smooth Marik. You really know how to talk to  
the ladies."  
"Shut up! How would you feel if you ran into a girl  
who looked just like you?" "That would creep me out,"  
a higher pitched voice replied.  
"YUGI," both Marik and Yami shouted in unison.  
"Uhh...hi guys, " Yugi replied sheepishly.  
"What are you doing on the other phone," Yami asked  
angrily.  
"And how long have you been listening," Marik asked.  
"Weeeellll, I'm on the other like because I wanted to  
call Joey and see if he wanted to go to the arcade,  
but you were already on the phone Yami. I came in  
about the time when Marik asked you about running into  
someone on the streets who looks just like him. Sorry,  
I'm snoopy, " Yugi replied.  
"You know what they say, Yugi, " Yami said darkly,  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
"Yeah but I ain't meowin," he replied.  
Both Marik and Yami smacked their foreheads while Yugi  
grinned.  
"Oh well, " Marik said, "listen guys, I got a lot of  
homework to do, I gotta go."  
"Talk to you later Marik. Oh and Yugi....Can you come  
here for a moment please? I would like a few words,"  
Yami said menacingly.  
"Oooooh no. Bye Marik," Yugi said quickly.  
Marik laughed and hung up the phone. He liked having  
friends. It felt nice, even if they were a little  
nutty. He got up and walked to his stereo, sitting by  
his bed, and put in his Good Charolette CD and  
listened to "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous."  
He sighed walking back to his desk to do his homework.  
He was having trouble focusing though. He kept  
thinking about that girl he ran into. Who was she? Was  
she real or had the heat gotten to him? Why, if she  
was real, hadn't he seen her before, like in school?  
Domino high was the only high school in the city,  
which was something else he couldn't figure out  
because it was a big city. Anyway, wouldn't he have  
seen her before? Of course he would have! How could he  
have missed someone who looks just like him? Now marik  
Was started to get a head ache.  
"Marik," Ishizu shouted from down the hall, " supper's  
ready!"  
Perfect, he thought, food will take my mind off her!  
Marik rushed down the hall and to the kitchen.  
Unfortunately, he was going a little too fast and  
slipped on the kitchen tiles. Once again, he fell flat  
on his butt. THAT'S gonna leave a mark, he thought. He  
heard Ishizu laughing.  
"Where's the fire, " she asked giggling.  
"In my stomach," he replied smirking, " I'm starving."  
"Obviously," she said as he got up and sat at his  
place at the table. Some spaghetti had already been  
laid out for him, along with some vegetables and hot  
rolls.  
"Stop drooling and just eat it, Marik," Ishizu said  
grinning from the other side of the table. Marik  
grinned back and dug in.  
"Nuu Krybba tnnte," he asked with his mouth full of  
spaghetti.  
"Marik, please! Would it kill you to learn a little  
manners," Ishizu replied irritably, frowning. He just  
smirked and nodded his head, swallowing his food.  
"You never know," he said," I could get so confused  
with all the silverware that I might accidentally stab  
myself."  
"Riiiight. Would I ever get so lucky," she replied  
with a smirk and a wink, "now what was that you were  
trying to say so rudely.?"  
"No Kiaba tonight," he repeated.  
"No," she replied sadly,"Seto had an important meeting  
tonight so he and Mokuba grabbed some fast food."  
"Oh," Marik replied. He shrugged his shoulders and  
began eating again. Ishizu rolled her eyes. Usually,  
the Kiaba brothers came over for dinner since neither  
of them could cook and Seto couldn't find the right  
cook. Ishizu's food seemed to please him and Mokuba  
could care less. He would eat just about anything.  
After dinner on those nights, Marik and Mokuba would  
go play video games while Ishizu and Kiaba had some  
"Quality time."  
Once Marik was done, he helped clear the table and  
went back to his room to finish his homework. Not once  
after dinner did he think about his "mystery girl". He  
figured that he'd probably never see her again  
anyways. With that thought in mind, he finished his  
homework, then went to bed. 


	3. New student,akward situation&strange day

That night, he could not stop dreaming about her. She should always be in  
whatever he was doing. There always seemed to be a strange wind around her,  
blowing her slightly golden locks all around her while her warm violet eyes  
bore into his wit a soft glow. It was so creepy, yet so allurning at the  
same time. He couldn't understand it and everytime he asked for her name,  
she would just smirk and run. After a while it got annoying. When he  
grabbed her arm and turned her around gently.  
"Who are you," he demanded. She just looked at him warmly and smiled. She  
opened her mouth, but it wasn't her voice.it was a man's!  
"GOOOD morning listeners. It is 7AM on 107.2 TLET your number one station,"  
she replied.  
"AHHHHHHH," he screamed waking up. He looked over to his alarm clock, which  
had aparently just gone off. He shut it off and went to take a nice warm  
shower. After, he got dressed for school in his black jeans, white shirt,  
golden armbands, chocker, and earrings, and his black leather boots (Domino  
high got rid of their dorky uniforms). At first, people looked funny  
because he chose to wear jewelry, but people quickly adapted to it. In  
fact, the girls thought he looked hot which was nice, but annoying. They  
would always make pathetic attempts to flirt with him and hang all over  
him.He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked at the thought of  
inventing a "Girl Repellant" in chemistry today. Other guys may have liked  
all those girls hanging on them, but it wasn't Marik's style. Joey and  
Tristen thought he was crazy, Yami and Yugi found it quite amusing, and  
Ryou would just sweatdrop.  
Marik grabbed his bag and walked down the hall to grab a little breakfast.  
Ishizu had already gone out the door to her job at the Egyptian museum.  
Marik found some Poptarts and headed out the door for school.  
When he got there, the gang was already outside waiting for him. They  
usually hung outside and talked till classes started. He walked up to them.  
They seemed to be having a rather heated conversation about something.  
"Hey guys! Whassup," Marik asked.  
"Didn't you hear," Joey asked.  
"Uhh I just got here genius! Hear what," he said smirking. Joey just glared  
at him as Tea smiled.  
"There is a new girl today," Tea said  
"Really? Who is she? Has anyone seen her," Marik kept asking.  
All shook their heads.  
"No," Tea responded," I just heard the buzz from the other cheerleaders. We  
didn't get much on her."  
"Well," Yugi said," I want to go find her and give her a warm welcome."  
"Boy, Yugi! You sure are getting desparate. Hittin on new girls and all.  
It's just shameful man. Forget it,Yugi! It just isn't gonna happen," Marik  
teased with a smirk. The others just laughed.  
"Oh really funny, wiseguy! FYI, I am just being nice," Yugi retorted.  
They all looked at each other then at him. "Suuuuuurrrrreeee," They all  
said in unison.  
"Whatever," he said laughing, "bye guys."  
"And that is what us Egyptian's call De Nile, right Yami," Marik asked.  
"Oh yea," Yami replied and they slapped a high five.  
"Besides," Marik continued," he and I have first study hall together. I'll  
harass him there too."  
The group just rolled their eyes and continued to talk. Pretty soon, it was  
time for class and Marik went to his locker. Suddenly he hears a fimilair  
laugh.  
That girl, he thought, the one I ran into. I heard her laugh in my dream!  
He looked around frantically. He saw a flash of dark denium jeans and  
whitish golden hair. Just then someone bumped into him.  
"Sorry," a junior high student apologized then he rushed off to class.  
Marik looked in the direction of his mystery girl. She was gone. Man, he  
thought, I think I am losing it! Could SHE be the new girl? Nah! He grabbed  
his his booked and went to class.  
Once he got there he saw Yugi sitting in the middle row smirking at him.  
Marik took the empty spot next to the smirking Yugi.  
"What," Marik asked glancing at him.  
"Nothing," Yugi said innocently with his smirk spreading into a grin.  
"Oooook? So who is the new girl?"  
"You will see."  
"What is her name?"  
"You will know soon enough."  
"YUGI!!"  
Then the second bell rang. The door opened for one more student just in  
time. What Marik saw shocked him.  
"Here she is," Yugi said  
Marik saw that same girl, the one who looked just like him. She was here,  
IN HIS CLASS!!!! She obviously wasn't a dream because Yugi saw her too.  
"That's girl I crashed into yesterday, Yugi! She is the new student," Marik  
said in a high pitched whispter.  
Yugi just smiled,"Yep. You are right. She does look a lot like you."  
"What did I tell you?"  
"Class! Class! Quiet down," the teacher shouted," Today, as you call all  
see, we have a new student. Everyone this is Marikah Innarah."  
Marikah stepped up and waved. She had dark blue jeans on with a white tank  
top and black leather boots. Her long whitish blond hair was tied up in a  
black and white bandana. She had a warm smile, just like in Marik's dream.  
"Marikah," the teacher said," Why don't you tell the class a little big  
about yourself."  
"There isn't much to tell but ok," she said with a deep soothing voice that  
sent shivers down Marik's back, " Originally, I'm from Egypt. We (my family  
and I) moved to a city on the Northern coast of Japan when I was 10. My dad  
is a computer technitian and was hired to come here by Kiaba Corp. I live  
with him and my mother and my little sister, Alissa. That's about it."  
So she is Egyptian too, Marik thought, interesting. I wonder how much she  
knows.  
" That is wonderful Marikah-" The teacher said.  
"Marie," she corrected," My nickname is Marie."  
"Very well then, Marie. We are glad to have you. Now if you will find a  
seat. Is there an extra place for Ms. Innarah?"  
"Right here, Mr. Simon," Yugi said motioning to the empty seat on the other  
side of him.  
"Yugi, NO," Marik hissed.  
"Wonderful! Thank you Mr. Motou. You may sit by him, Marie," The teacher  
said, then he went back to his desk to grade papers.  
She smiled and walked to sit by Yugi. Yugi smirked at Marik who in turn  
glared at him ever so quickly. Then, Yugi turned his attention to Marie.  
"Nice meeting you again, Marie," Yugi greeted with a smile.  
"Likewise, Yugi," she replied with a nod.  
"Marie, I'd like you to meet my good friend Marik. He is an Egyptian too,"  
Yugi said as he leaned back to reveal Marik.  
"Really," She said smiling," That's fac-"  
She stopped dead when she saw him. It was the same boy she ran into  
yesterday. The one who looked just like her. This was truly an  
extraordinary, but akward situation. Even on his fine tanned featured she  
could tell he was blushing a bit. She realized she was staring at him and  
stopped, blushing herself. Yugi was just smiling at the whole ordeal.  
"Hello," he said shyly.  
"Umm.hi," she said equally as shy.  
"What a coincidence this is," Yugi said," have you guys met before?"  
"Briefly," Marie said in embarassment.  
Marik nodded and when Marie wasn't paying any attention, he kicked Yugi.  
"Oww! What was that for," Yugi hissed.  
"Embarassing me," Marik hissed back.  
"Something wrong," Marie asked  
"Nothing," they replied in unison.  
"Um.Ok," she said," Well, I'm gonna listen to music now."  
"Whacha gonna listen to," Yugi asked.  
"Good Charolette," she replied and put her headphones on.  
Marik gulped. He loved that band, but obviously she had the same awsome  
taste. Sweet, he thought, maybe he was actually going to like this Marie  
person. It was weird though how they also had the same initials.  
As if Yugi was reading his mind he asked," Hey Marik. Isn't that your  
favorite band?"  
"Nevermind, Yugi," he replied hastily," I got work to do."  
"Whatever you say," Yugi aid leaning back and smiling. He remained this way  
for a minitue or two. Then Yugi interrupted Marik' s train of thoughts.  
"Isn't it paculiar how your first names are practically identical. Marikah  
and Marik. Creepy huh? And you both have the same initials," he said  
"Yugi, drop it! I get it," Marik replied irritably," It doesn't mean  
anything."  
"Whatever you say, Marik. Now who's in De Nile, oh Egyptian one," Yugi  
grinned evily.  
"I'm trying to work Yugi," Marik hissed at him and glared.  
Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and went back to lounging, sleeping for  
the rest of the class. 


	4. Dreaded Algebra II

Hello everyone! Here is my fourth chappie ^_^! YAY!! Now this chapter is a  
crash on my math teacher. This chapter has all the pain I have to endure in  
Geometry class. Lol. I do not own any part of Yugioh in anyway shape or  
form. I do however own "Mr. Nome." **evil laugh** Enjoy!  
Dreaded Algebra II  
Soon the bell rang and class was over. For that Marik was thankful. Being  
in the same class with his "twin" was just too akward for him. He rushed  
our of the room as quick as he could.  
"That's funny," Yugi said confused,"He usually takes his time going to the  
next class."  
"It's because of me isn't it," Marie asked, a hint of sadness in her deep  
lavender eyes.  
"OH.uhhhh.no Marie. Of course not. ^_^ heh heh heh. He.he just reamembered  
that the teacher wanted to see him before class. Yeah, that's it," Yugi  
replied with his hand behind his head. That worked. Her mood brightened.  
"Oh ok," she said with a smile.  
"So what is your next class?"  
"Umm, let's see here," she said getting her list out of her pocket," It  
sayd here I have Algebra II next."  
"Uh oh," Yugi said.  
"What?"  
"Two things. One, watch out for Mr. Nome. He is totally stupid. I mean the  
guy can teach, he just doesn't have a clue how to teach it. He is actually  
very creepy.."  
"Well, I have had creepy teachers before."  
"Not like Mr. Nome."  
"*snicker* Mr. Nome?"  
"Yep."  
She burst our laughing while they walked down the hallway, while Yugi just  
smiled.  
"Yea," Yugi said, " He gets that all the time."  
" I guess! So what is the second thing? He is an evil little man with a  
pitchfork?"  
"HA! No not exactly. Let me see your class list."  
She handed him the schedual. He just tisked and shook his head.  
"Just as I thought."  
"What?"  
"You have the exact same classes as my friend Marik."  
" WHAT?!?!?!?"  
"Yep. It's true. Well, have fun. Oh here's Ryou. Hey Ryou! Over here!"  
A long albino haired boy came over. He was taller than her by a few inches  
with warm brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a short sleeve tan  
shirt and a necklace, made of gold, that looked like a dreamcatcher with a  
pyramid in the middle. It's another millennium item, she thought, so the  
ring and the puzzle are here.  
"Marie, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, this is the new student, Marie Innarah,"  
Yugi said introducing them.  
"Woah," Ryou said,"you look an awful lot like someone I know!" He had a  
very nice thick Brittish accent.  
"Yeah I know," She said smiling, " Marik. It is a plesure meeting you  
Ryou."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Innarah," He replied shaking her hand and  
smiling warmly.  
"Hey Ryou, your next class is Algebra II, right," Yugi asked. Ryou nodded.  
" Would you mind showing Marie where it is? I gotta ger to Bio 2 before  
Mrs. Sietz blows her stack."  
" It would be my pleasure, Yugi, " he said smiling as he winked at Marie.  
She just blushed and looked down bashfully.  
"Great! Thanks Ryou. I'll see you at lunch Marie. You can come sit with me  
and my crew. See ya," Yugi said and then he ran to class.  
"Thanks Yugi," Marie shouted after him. Ryou cleared his throat and offered  
her his arm.  
"Shall we? We wouldn't want to be tardy," he said grinning. Man, Marie  
thought, this guy is too charming.  
"Sure," she said graciously taking his arm, " I thank you Mr. Bakrua. Lead  
the way."  
"Please," he stopped her, " Just call me Ryou."  
"Ok Ryou," she said as they continued on their way.  
When they had made it to class, Marik was already there, sitting behind a  
kid with blond hair, brown eyes, and a loud obnixious, New York accented  
voice.  
"Den I says to him," the boy was practically shouting,"Dem sounds like  
fighin words to me.."  
Marik looked as if he was bored out of his mind and wasn't really paying  
any attention to him. Marik, then, looked up and gasped when he saw her.  
The blond boy didn't seem to notice this reaction. Ryou lead Marie over to  
them.  
The boy was still talking very loudly when they got there. Ryou cleared his  
throat. The blond boy turned around and smiled. Marik looked thankful for  
the interruption.  
"Hey Ryou," the boy was practically shouting," I jest was tellin Marik,  
here, da funniest story."  
"Later," Ryou interrupted.  
"Hey," the bou said looking Marie up and down, " who is dis lovely young  
lady." HE was wearing a grin that made her shicer. She noticed that Marik  
was glaring at him from behind. She stiffled a giggle.  
" This is Marie Innarah," Ryou said, " she is the new student here from."  
"Egypt," she finished.  
"Pleasure meetin ya, Marie," The boy said shaking her hand, "Joey Wheeler's  
the name. How do ya like our school so far?"  
"It's great," she replied," so far everyone has been super nice to me."  
"Yeah? Well, now dat you are friend's wit me, dey are goin to be even nicer  
to ya," Joey said grinning.  
Ryou and Marik just rolled their eyes. Another student came through the  
door but nobody really noticed yet.  
"Hey," Joey said, " You look fimilar Marie. Haven't I seen you somewhere  
before?"  
"Look behind you Joey," Ryou said.  
Joey looked back to Marik then back to Marie. He repeated the process  
several times. He looked confused.  
"I don't get it," he said  
Ryou and Marik did a classic anime fall while Marie just laughed and  
sweatdropped.  
"Not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, are ya Joey," she asked  
jokingly as Joey just laughed and sweatdropped.  
"That is an understatement," a deep voice said from behind her.  
She whirled arund to see two deep violet eyes. There was Yugi, but it  
wasn't quite Yugi. He was taller and looked more mature. His voice was  
certainly a whole lot deeper. He also had an air around him, like on that  
commanded respect and he oozed confidence. He looked at her, then Marik,  
then at her again and smirked.  
"It's true," he said, " You so look a lot like Marik. Yugi told me about  
you."  
"And you are..," she asked raising and eyebrow.  
"I am Yugi's twin, Yami. You must be the Marie he keeps talking about."  
"Must be," she said mimicing his smirk.  
Then she saw the puzzle around his neck.  
"Interesting necklace you got there, Yami," she said looking him in the  
eyes. She saw a glimmer of playfulness in them.  
"It is a puzzle form ancient Egypt. It's one of the seven millennium items,  
such as the one around Ryou's neck," he said pointing to the millennium  
ring," but why do I get the feeling you already knew that?"  
She just crossed her arms and smirked at him. The second bell rang. The  
teacher stood up and instructed everone to sit down. Yugi was right. He did  
look like a dork. He was tall and lanky with moppy brown hair and green  
eyes that were magnified by the huge glasses he wore on his face. He also  
had a white shirt with tan pants and navy suspenders on. He had many pens  
in the pocket of his shirt. Marie had to chuckle to herself. He definitely  
looked the part of a math teacher. Marie sat in the desk behind Joey and  
Ryou, and Yami sat on the other side of her.  
"Today, we are going to learn about the algebric postualtes," the teacher  
started. He started into his lesson and everyone gave him blank looks.  
"You know my nephew, he had the same problems you guys were having when it  
comes to algebra. That reminds me of the time when he was calling while I  
tried to fix my toilet.did you know that a toilet blah blah blah..." Marie  
was blocking him out.. That was all she could do to keep from going insane.  
"And then my toilet broke YET AGAIN **making exagerated hand movement**,  
because of uhh.something I can't mention in class, heh heh, so I went  
and..."  
Marie was so disgueted. How could he talk about toilets during algebra? Her  
disbelief must have shown on her face because she could hear Yami  
snickering beside her. She looked at him, her face was in disbelief. He  
smirked and her shrugged his shoulders. He wrote something on a piece of  
paper and passed it to her. He didn't even bother to try and hide it  
because he knew that Mr. Nome was too absorbed in his story of his nephew  
and toilets to notice. It read:  
And this is just the beginning! Welcome to Domino High. ^_^  
She grinned and wrote:  
Gee thanks. That is such a comforting thought. =_=; Question: Does he  
always talk about toilets in his classes?  
She passed it to him and he smiled as he read it. He wrote something and  
passed it to her. It read:  
LoL. Oh no. Sometimes he will ramble on about car washes, batteries, kites,  
and his dad's bakery in norther Japan. You know, fascinating topics such as  
those.  
She stiffled a laugh and replied:  
Oh goodie! And here I thought I was in Alg 2 class. I must of signed up for  
the wrong class. Didn't know this was the useless and boring facts class.  
-_- zzzzz  
He just snickered and shrugged. It didn't matter to her. She was great at  
math anyway. So she layed her head on the desk and slept. The teacher  
didn't seen to notice. Joey filled the rest of the period asking  
humerous/mindless/ and just plain dumb questions to stall for time and  
irritate Mr. Nome. He also was very talented and whining and contradicting  
everything Mr. Nome would say. Everyone, except the teacher, caught the  
gag.  
And that is it for now readers. I hope you liked it and I only torture my  
math teacher in good fun. He really is an ok guy. Please R/R. I would love  
to hear what you think. Has anyone or does anyone have a teacher like this?  
Then I'm sure you can sympathise for me right? Anyways, I am hungry and I  
am going to watch a movie. Shadow out!! ^_^ 


	5. The Horror that is Lunch

YAY!! I got reviews! I would like to now take the time to thank my  
reviewers and they are as follows: Crazy Rikku, imikittie, Shadow Dragonia  
(Yay for all Shadows ^_^), Marik's Girl,  
Mariks-girl1 (who has excellent stories by the way. I highly suggest for  
all to read them ^_^), and Mistress of Marik. I thank you all very much !  
Ok the story does get better from here but I had to have the humor fun. You  
will see. I was surprised on how it turned out when I hand wrote it. Oh by  
the way I do not own Yugioh in anyway, shape, or form. Dang it! Lol.  
Anyway, here is what I all have promised you.  
Lunch  
Finally, the bell rang for lunch and as always, Joey was the first out the  
door. Marie hung back a little. Once at her locker, Marie was greeted by a  
familiar friendly face.  
"Hey Marie! How was algebra," Yugi asked grinning.  
"You were right, Yug. Dumb as a bag of hammers," she replied and they both  
chuckled. Yugi looked behind her and waved saying," Oh hi Yami."  
She whirled around and he was right there, inches from her face, wearing a  
smirk. Marie screamed and jumped back. Yami grinned.  
"Did I scare you," he asked mischevioulsy leaning against the lockers.  
"No! No you just startled me," she said regaining her breath then she  
glared with a smirk," Don't do it again."  
"I'll try," he said, "going to lunch?"  
"Yes we are," Yugi replied," Marie has agreed to sit with us to sit with  
us."  
"Wonderful. See ya there," he said winking at Marie and walking off. He is  
such a fox, Marie thought with a sly grin.  
"What do you think of my twin," Yugi asked smirking with his eyes narrowed  
as if he had read her thoughts.  
"He's....interesting," she said smiling.  
"Yeah. I get that a lot," Yugi shrugged," well, let's get some grub."  
"Good! I'm starving," Marie said. I am probably going to eat that poor  
cafeteria up, she thougt. She had no idea what to expect.  
She and Yugi got into the lunchroom and got in line. The greasy looking  
lunchlady slopped on her trey what appeared to be mashed potatos, green  
beans, and a fish wedge (_ Hold on I am making my self sick here....whew!  
Ok I'm good) and grumbled, "Bon apitite" (sorry if I spelled it wrong but I  
was a Spanish student, not French.) with a snaggle toothed grin. It was the  
most revolting thing she had ever seen.  
"That will be $1.25 doll face," the lunchlady said at the end of the line.  
She was grinning with her rotted teeth as well. Marie winced while trying  
to maintain a polite smile. Ok, Maire thought, I think she enjoy's her job  
a little too much. Who in the world would pay $1.25 for something that  
isn't even thoroughly processed yet? Oh well. Marie fished (ha ha) into her  
pockets but came up with nothing.  
"Crap," she cursed herself,"must have left my wallet at home."  
"That's ok. I'll get it," came a wonderful English accent from behind her.  
"Oh thank you Ryou," she said turning with a smile," but you really don't  
have to."  
"Nonsense," he interrupted," it really is no trouble at all." He smiled and  
gave the lunchlady her money.  
"Thanks again," Marie said as she, Yugi, and Ryou went out the door to the  
padio (the school has an out door eating area). "I promise to pay you  
back," Marie finished looking at Ryou.  
"No need, Marie," he said holding the door open for her," look at it as a  
'new student hospitality program' from yours truly."  
She smiled and was about to respond when a bellowing could be heard echoing  
throughout the lunchroom.  
"YOU MORTALS CALL THIS FOOD???? I would pay better money for someone to  
cook me some camel dung and rat meat soup with some regurgitated biscuts  
that eat this crap," a white haired male, who looked a lot like Ryou, was  
ranting. Most of the kids were laughing while the lunch ladies looked ready  
to kill but were as calm as possible. Marie could see a smirking Marik  
behind this disgusting lunatic, enjoying the show. Some of the students  
looked a little of the students were looking a little sick, however.  
"Oh dear," Ryou said with a sigh and looking distressed, "He's at it  
again."  
"Who's that," Marie asked with an eyebrow up.  
" That is just my ill mannered twin, Bakura. Just Bakura. Don't worry I'm  
sure you will get aquainted with him later. For your sake, I hope much  
later," he said with a sad smile.  
" 1.25?!?!?!?!?!? I WILL NOT PAY THAT FOR SUCH LOW CLASS FOOD," the one  
called Bakura continued to rant.  
" I better take care of this," Ryou said sadly," You go ahead and join the  
others. I'll catch up later."  
"Are you sure? I can help," she said grinning evily.  
" Quite positive. I do not wanting you getting mixed in this," he replied.  
Marie shrugged and said, "Ok. Good luck." Ryou smiled sadly and went into  
the building.  
Outside, Marie easily found her new friends because Joey was, once again,  
telling his "oh so interesting" story.  
"Hey Maire," Joey shouted, "Over here!"  
Marie cringed at his shout and reluctantly come and sat by Yugi. Marie  
looked at her food disgusted.  
"Anyways," Joey continued shoveling his food into his mouth and talking at  
the same time," as I was sayin..."  
Like Mr. Nome, Marie blocked out Joey too. Instead, she stared and poked at  
her food. She looked at Yugi. He shrugged and smiled, eating a spoon full  
of "mashed potatoes." She looked at her food again. Her face must have  
looked really disgusted because she heard a deep chuckle next to her. She  
looked to see Yami leaning against the chain linked fence with his arms  
crossed and a radiant smile on his fine features.  
"I take it you are not fond of our wonderful cuisine," he asked, his eyes  
sparkling in inerest.  
"Cuisine? I don't think this thing is even dead yet, because I could have  
sworn I seen one of my 'greeb beans' crawl away," she said surveying the  
food with one eyebrow up. Yami laughed as she shrugged. She saw Ryou and  
Bakura come out. Bakura sat some distance away while an irritated and put  
out Ryou sat across from Marie attempting an upbeat look.  
"Sorry about that mishap, Marie. Bakura can get..difficult," he said  
obviously choosing his words carefully. Yami grinned.  
"Hardly the word Ryou," Yami said with his voice dripping in distain," that  
is like saying Hell is just a little warm."  
Ryou just rolled his eyes and ate.  
"Why doesn't he eat with us," Marie asked.  
"Bakura isn't a 'social' person. He would really rather have everyone out  
of his way," Ryou replied.  
"Don't they have a specail leash law for people like him," Yami said  
glaring in Bakura's direction, frown implanted.  
"Oh come now Yami. Let's, please be civil about this," Ryou responded  
shaking a finger at him.  
"Whatever," Yami grumbled, making his already crossed arms tense and  
looking in the opposite direction of Bakura. Marie looked over at Bakura,  
who sneered at his food and pushed it out of the way, laying his head in  
his arms to sleep.  
"So I take it you and Bakura don't get along, Yami," Marie asked  
innocently.  
He looked at her and smiled saying," That's the understatement of the  
year."  
"Hey guys," A short haired brunette, blue eyed girl said sitting by Ryou.  
She saw Yami looking tense," what's up?"  
"Bakura," Ryou said simply.  
"Ooooh," she said. Then she looked at Marie. She was surprised at first and  
then smiled.  
"Is this the new girl," she asked.  
"Why yes it is," Ryou said cheering up suddenly," Tea, this is Marie  
Innarah. Marie this is our good friend, Tea Gardener."  
"Nice to meet you Marie," Tea said extending her hand. Maire took it  
gracioulsy.  
"Likewise Tea," she said as she forced a smile (sorry guys. I'm not a Tea  
fan), even though there was automatically something about this girl that  
annoyed her terribly. Marie knew Yami knew because she glanced at him and  
he had that know-it-all smirk on again. He seemed to know a lot. I better  
watch him closely, Marie thought.  
Just then she saw Marik come close to eat with them. When he saw her, he  
stopped hesitating and the turned away and went to sit with Bakura.  
"Wonder what's eatin him," Yami said, "He usually eats lunch with us."  
"I knew it!! I do freak him out," Marie said.  
"Nonsense Marie," Ryou objected.  
"Yea," Tea said, "He probably just felt like sitting by Bakura today."  
"I don't know why anyone would want to," Yami grumbled as Ryou and Tea  
glared at him.  
"No guys. I'm telling you, it's me. He hardly talked to me at all today. He  
had been avioding me most of the time though," Marie said, sadness creeping  
into her bright lavender eyes.  
"Well, Marie, the day is not yet done," Yami said reassuringly, "Give him  
time. He'll come around."  
Oh he'll come around, Marie thought smiling at Yami, I'll make him talk to  
me if it is the last thing I do.  
Ok guys it is getting late and I am cold and tired. But here is another  
chappie just for you. This one was purely for humor. The chapters get  
better from here on out. I promise. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review  
please ^_^! Until next chappie, ta ta readers! ~~~ Shadow 


	6. Suprises

Hello again everyone! I am so happy to have reviews.  
Shadow, I am not quite sure who exactly I want her to  
be with yet but maybe the story will unfold a little  
more and you will find out. I think I have a good idea  
on who I want her to be with. This chapter is going to  
be a shortie but the next one is going to be a biggin  
so bear with me. By the way I do not own any part of  
Yugioh in any way, shape, or form (curse it all). So  
here is the nex chappie ^_^!  
Suprises  
The rest of the day went by and Marik was still  
avoiding Marie. Frankly, it was ticking her off. She  
was sitting in her last class, English, staring him  
down evilly when a gruff voice broke her  
concentration.  
"Well, hello there," Bakura said," I couldn't help  
but notice you have been staring at my friend rather  
harshly." She looked over at him frowning. He had been  
sitting next to her the whole time.  
"It's his fault! Stupid jerk," she grumbled  
"What exactly did he do," Bakura asked with a hint of  
amusement in his voice. She could tell he was enjoying  
every minute of this. She glared.  
"He is avoiding me and being an ass," she growled.  
"That is because you freak him out," he replied  
smirking.  
"I knew it! Well, maybe her freaks me out too," she  
said in a high whisper.  
"Then how come you are trying so hard to talk to him?"  
"Shut up," she hissed.  
"Touchy touchy! I am just making an observation."  
She just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.  
Now she could see why Yami hated him so much. He was  
looking her up and down like a rabid wolf eyeing an  
innocent rabbit.  
"Perhaps you should mind your own business, spirit,"  
she growled.  
"So you know of what I used to be. Very clever but if  
I were you I would watch your tongue girly," he  
growled," I have powers beyond your mortal  
comprehension so I suggest you treat me with respect."  
He grinned in triumph but somehow she knew he was  
bluffing. When Yami saved the world he was the only  
one to keep his millennium items power. She mocked his  
grin, and got really close to him. Their faces were  
inches apart.  
"Not anymore," she whispered seductively into his ear.  
He suddenly went very pale (which is like ghost for  
Bakura) and his mouth dropped open.  
"How could you possibly have known that," he hissed  
angrily.  
She grinned and whispered back, "call it a sixth  
sense."  
His eyes went wide. I wonder what else she knows, he  
thought to himself, this is definitely no ordinary  
girl. She is hiding something, and eventually I will  
find out what. He glared at her but didn't bother her  
for the rest of the class.  
Finally, school was out and once again, Marik rushed  
out the door. He thinks he can avoid me, thought Marie  
with a smirk, well he's got another thing coming.  
Truthfully she was enjoying every minute of this  
little game. She loved to chase things and take on  
challenges. In her opinion, that's what she was born  
for.  
Stinking motorcycle had to break, Marik though  
bitterly to himself on the way out the door. But he  
was met by his friend, Yugi, when he got there.  
"Hey Marik," Yugi said smiling.  
"Oh, hey Yugi," Marik replied dryly.  
"So how are things," Yugi asked casually. Although he  
did have another intent in mind. He was going to try  
to coax Marik into telling him why he had been so rude  
to Marie.  
"Good," Marik replied equally as casual.  
"What do you think of Marie," Yugi asked grinning.  
"She's cool," Marik replied shrugging and walking past  
Yugi. Yugi was not convinced so he followed Marik,  
attempting to pursue the conversation.  
Meanwhile, Marie was hurridly getting her stuff  
together so she could beat Marik to the place they ran  
into each other. She figured that if she suprised him  
again, maybe he would actually talk to her.  
"What's your hurry," came a deep voice from the other  
side of the locker. She closed her locker quickly in  
suprise and saw Yami leaning against the lockers with  
his arms crossed. He had a grin present on his fine  
features (And I mean FINE!!! ^_^).  
"YAMI!! What did I tell you about that," she  
screached angrilly.  
"About what," he asked innocently with a gleam of  
playfullness in his eyes.  
"Don't give me that BS Mister! You know I don't like  
you sneaking up on me like that," she said glaring.  
"You mean like THIS," a heavily Brittish accented  
voice came from behind her as she felt someone poke on  
each side of her. She screamed and jumped in the air,  
whirling around to face a laughing Ryou. She glared  
holding her chest as if her heart were going to  
explode out at any minute.  
"RYOU," she screamed," not you too! Ugh! You boys are  
going to be the death of me." Both Yami and Ryou  
laughed.  
"You see Marie, we do not sneak up on you. You just  
don't pay attention," Yami replied playfully.  
"I don't have time for this," she replied sighing and  
checking her bad to see if she had everything.  
"Why," Ryou asked getting into his locker.  
"I'm trying to beat Marik to the corner where we met  
on his route home. I want know why he has been  
avoiding me and I am going to get answers," she  
replied  
"Smart move," Yami said showing interest," you  
wouldn't by chance be a gamer would you?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I am a big gamer myself."  
"I know, King of Games."  
"How did you know," he asked shocked.  
"Your duelist reputation is world renoun."  
"Do you like to duel?"  
"Yes. I am an acceptional duelist."  
"Prove it," he said grinning.  
"Oh here we go again," Ryou said with a sigh.  
"Alright. When and where, mon capitan?"  
"Tonight. Meet me at the archade at 7PM. We shall see  
how 'acceptional' you are Ms. Innarah," he said  
smirking and extending a hand, his violet eyes dancing  
with amusement.  
"You're on, Mr. Mottou," she said shaking his hand,"  
prepare to lose."  
"I don't think so," he said. She turned around and ran  
out the door. Luckily, she saw Yugi was still  
destracting Marik, so she sprinted ahead. Once she got  
to that allyway, she waited around the corner for  
Marik to come.  
That is all for this chappie! Love it? Hate it? Have  
suggestions? Please review and let me know. Until next  
chapter, Ta readers! 


	7. Ambushed

Hey there! I actually am attempting to post two  
chapters in one busy day! WOW! lol. Well here is  
another chapter of this wonderful story. This one is  
definately more interesting than before and as I  
promised, in this chapter there is more action. I do  
not own any part of Yugioh, but I do own Marie. SHE'S  
MINE I TELL YA!! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem* Well here ya  
go.  
Ambushed  
Half an hour later, Marik came near the corner. Marie  
was just about to pop out and scare him when she felt  
a large cold hand cover her mouth and a strong arm  
wrap around her and pull her back. She tried to scream  
but it came out muffled. Then as if all heaven was  
against her, it started to storm, BAD. Just great, she  
thought, I HAD to go and get myself in trouble by  
getting someone's attention. I only hope Marik will  
hear us and rescue me. She saw a gang of guys surround  
her and whoever was restraining her.  
Marik stared at the stormy sky. Goodie, he thought,  
just what I needed. Ishizu will kill me if I get mud  
in the house. Just then he was jerked out of his  
thoughts by what he thought sounded like a muffled  
scream. He stopped and struggled to listen through the  
thunder and the pitter patter of the rain.  
Marie bit the guys hand and the another guy grabbed  
her and her mouth again. She sighed.  
"Now, there is no need to be rough doll face,  
although," said the greezy (it is spelled this way  
purposly) gang leader , his rat like face pulling into  
a rotted grin," I do like 'em fiesty."  
"You tell her boss," one of the chronies said, egging  
the leader on. There was about ten in all. Marie  
glared at them.  
"Don't scream," the gang leader said taking out a  
dagger and putting to her thought," because we  
wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty throat  
of yours."  
She remained in and icy glare while the other guy took  
his hand off her mouth.  
"Talk to me dirty, sugar," the leader ordered  
tightening his grip in the dagger and grinning ,  
exploiting his rancid breath.  
"Go to hell," she growled.  
"Now that wasn't very dirty," he said punching her in  
the face," let's try again shall we?"  
"You Pig! There! Was that 'DIRTY' enough for ya," she  
replied sarcastically.  
"Oh boys," he said digging the dagger closer in her  
throat to where it made a tiny cut and blood came  
trickling down," we got a smartie on our hands."  
"Which is more than any of you morons can say," she  
spat. The leader punched her in the stomach. He was  
going for a third in the face. She closed her eyes and  
waited for impact, but it gever came. She opened her  
eyes to see the leader, clutching his groin on the  
ground and an enraged Marik standing over him, fists  
clenched tightly.  
"Leave her alone," Marik growled.  
"Aww look guys," the leader said in a higher pitch  
than normal and attempting to stand, his eyes were a  
blaze," we have a wannabe hero on our hands." He  
whiped the blood from his cut lip. Aparently Marik had  
punched him in the face and then the groin.  
"Ouch! You hurt me hero," the leader said through  
clenched teeth."  
"We can take him boss," one of the big guys said.  
"Yea," replied another," he is a pipsqueak."  
Marik just grinned saying," You will not lay a finger  
on me and you will let the girl go."  
"Ohh I'm scared," the leader said," listen boy I'm  
feeling generous today. I will let you get away."  
"Too bad your mama couldn't," Marik growled smirking.  
That ticked the leader off.  
"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MAMA!!! GET HIM BOYS," He roared..  
Instantly, the bullies tried to get a hold in Marik.  
It didn't work, he was dodging everything they could  
throw and taking them out with his own counter  
attacks. Marie was thrown back against the wall as the  
guy who was holding her rushed in to help. She stood  
there, not scared, but waiting for Marik to finish  
them off.  
Since it was stormy the ground was slippery. When  
Marik over judged a fly kick he landed right in the  
dumpster.  
"Eww," Marie heard him say quietly. She giggled  
inwardly as he emerged with a banana peel on his head.  
As quick as lightning, one of the bullies grabbed him while the other beat  
him hard. Just then Marie interviened and knocked the guys lights out.  
"Stupid whore," the leader screamed.  
"Well which is it baby," she said seductivly," You said before I was a  
smartie, and now I'm a stupid whore. Better make up your mind."  
"Get them," the leader growled.  
Marie and Marik were back to back and surrounded by thugs.  
"Didn't know you could fight," Marik said to Marie.  
"Didn't know you could speak," she replied bitterly before they bothe dove  
in and beat the crap out of the gang. All that was left was the leader.  
Marik took him out with one drop kick to the chin. He grinned in triumph  
only to be punched in the arm by Marie.  
"Ow," he moaned," what was that for?"  
"You irritate me! One minute your snubbing me, the next minute you are  
playing hero. What's up with that," she yelled at him.  
"I was just busy, that's all!" He did feel kind of bad for being such a  
jerk, but he would never admid to it.  
" BS," she screamed," Everytime I tried to be nice and talk to you, you got  
up and MOVED!!"  
"The seat was UNCOMFOTABLE!!"  
"IN EVERY CLASS???? You are areal piece of work MARIK!"  
" YOU KNOW, A 'THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE' MIGHT HELP A LITTLE!!!"  
"Oh you're right Marik. Thanks for saving me," she said and he smiled, then  
she added," oh and for SHOVING MY FACE IN THE MUD!!!!"  
"GRRR, this is the LAST time I save YOU!"  
"GOOD! Because I don't need YOUR help!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
They were both going in their own separate directions, fuming. The storm  
still raged on as they fought and departed. Just then, Marie felt a huge  
pain on her stomach and realized that her shirt was slashed on her stomach  
and was soaked in blood. She tried to walk straight, but dizzieness took  
over as she started to breath heavily. Her neck wound did not help things  
either. Marik heard her breathing harder than normal and stopped. He looked  
over his shoulder to see the stumbling girl brace herself against a wall.  
He turned around.  
"Marie," he said softly," are you o-"  
Before he could finish his sentence she went down on her knees, clutching  
her stomach and finally hit the ground.  
"MARIE," He screamed as he ran over to her uncontious form. He turned her  
over and saw the big stomach wound.  
"Oh dear Ra," he said frightened, his hand covered in her blood from when  
he had turned her over. She was out cold.  
"Don't worry Marie. Hold on. I am going to get you some help," he told the  
uncontious girl. Wonderful, he thought, this day really sucks! I better  
take her to Ishizu. She will know what to do.  
He slowly and carefully scooped the uncontious girl into his strong, tan  
Egyptian arms (drool, mmmmm OH sorry) and began to walk to his place. He  
couldn't open the door when he got there so he rang the doorbell. The door  
opened to reviel Seto Kaiba.  
"There you are! Brat, your sister has be-," he stopped cold when he saw the  
bleeding girl in the boy's arms. The boy did not look so well himself.  
"OMG! What happened," Seto asked, his saphire eyes wide with shock.  
"I'll explain later," he said breathing heavily and pushing past Kiaba," I  
need to see my sister."  
Ishizu came running down the hall at the sound of Marik's voice. Worry  
etched all over her face.  
"Oh little brother, thank goodness. I was worried," she said and then she  
saw Marie in his arms and gasped.  
"MARIK! What-"  
"There is no time to explain, Ishizu," he siad interupting her," She needs  
your help! Please," he pleaded. Ishizu nodded.  
"Seto, in the pantry is the first aid kit-" she began.  
"I'm already on it," he said running down the hall.  
"Marik, you put her on your bed and I will get some hot water to clean her  
wounds."  
Marik nodded and started for the his room. He saw Mokuba come out of the  
living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"What's going on," he asked innocently.  
"Mokuba," Marik called," I need your help. This woman is badly injured and  
I need you to go ahead of me and open my bedroom door."  
"Ok," Mokuba said running down the hall. Marik followed soon after. He  
looked at Marie and preyed to Ra that everything would be alright. He got  
to his room and put her on his bed, looking once again at her uncontious  
form. Hold on Marie, he thought, everything will be ok. Ishizu came up with  
the watter and Kaiba handed her the kit.  
"Ok now everyone out," Ishizu said sternly as she shooed the boys out of  
the room. She continued to clean up the girl and proceeded to give her a  
clean/dry pair of clothes and put the covers over her.  
Outside the door, Marik paced impatiently. I hope she is ok, he thought to  
himself, if anything has happened to her, I could never forgive myself.  
Ishizu opened the door to reviel a very worried Marik. She smiled at him.  
Seto and Mokuba followed.  
"Is she ok," Marik asked rushing in. Ishizu followed.  
"She is fine Marik, relax," Ishizu replied," She's lost a lot of blood so  
she will be out for the night. Now comee here so I can clean you up and you  
tell me what happened." And they did just that. When Marik was done with  
her story, Ishizu seemed proud of him. He left the part about the fight  
out. He figured that was just between him and Marie.  
"Well you are a hero then," Ishizu said smiling.  
"So who is she," Kaiba asked looking at her.  
"A new girl from my class. Her name is Marie Innarah," Marik replied  
glancing at Marie as well.  
"Is she like your lost twin or something," Mokuba asked.  
"ACK! No," Marik replied sweatdropping.  
"Oh so she is your girlfriend," Kaiba said grinning.  
"NO! We are not even friends. I don't think."  
"Then why did you save her," Ishizu asked matching Seto's grin.  
"Uh. . . . Can't talk. Too sleepy. ZZZZZZZ," Marik finished pretending to  
fall asleep in the chair he sat in.  
Ishizu just rolled her eyes and smiled as she finished cleaning him up. She  
shut off the light and shut the door. The storm outside was slowly dying  
out.  
"Why do I get the feeling you know everything about that girl,"Kaiba asked  
walking next to her.  
"Because you know me all too well," She replied kissing him. He smiled when  
they pulled apart and then sighed.  
"Well it is late. I taking Mokuba home," he said kissing her again.  
"Night,"she said softly.  
"Night," he said going down the hall with Mokuba and leaving.  
Ishizu went to the living room where her hot tea was. She sipped it  
smiling, knowing the path that lied ahead. She picked up the phone book and  
called Marie's parent so that they would not worry about her. Upstairs,  
Marik turned on his desk lamp and got ready for bed. He took his pajamas  
into the bathroom and changed there, just in case. After brushing his teeth  
he went to his room.  
Marie was still out cold, as Ishizu had predicted, sleeping deeply in his  
bed. The storm outside had picked up, once again, and was causing the tree  
branches outside to scrach against his window. He walked over to Marie.  
She looks so peacerul, he thought smiling, I think I like her better  
asleep. He took the extra pillow she wasn't using off his bed and got some  
blankets out of his closet. Since it was only a two bedroom apartment and  
the couch was terribly uncomfortable, Marik made a little bed on his floor.  
HE was busy asking himself why he had saved her. Honestly he didn't have an  
answer. He tried many theories but all failed. He shut his light off and  
got comfy on the floor. He stare up at the slender form sleeping in his  
bed. Every now and then, lightning would illuminate her. He could smell her  
melon burst shampoo from her hair and he didn't know why. Soon, he himself,  
fell asleep to the steady rythem of her breathing.  
Well, this is by far the best chapter yet, and it only gets better from  
here. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. Love it? Hate it?  
Suggestons? Please review ^_^! Until next time readers. . . adios! 


	8. Meet my Family

Hello Readers! I am back again. Ok I really would like  
to thank all who reviewed. My ol faithfuls of course.  
You know who you are Crazy Rikku, Mistress of Marik  
(glad to see you back from all of that blasted stuff  
they love to give called homework ^_^), Mariks Girl,  
and Shadow Dragonia. I can't believe I got 20  
reviews!! ^_^ I am so happy. I have this story  
written down but it is not finished so I thought I  
would post on here what I do have done. Anyways before  
we get into the chapter there is one more pesky thing  
I am required to get out of the way....the disclaimer.  
*ahem* I do not own any part of Yugioh in any way,  
shape, or form. But I do own Marie. Ok now that all  
that boring junk is done and over, let's get on with  
the chapter shall we? ^_^  
Meet the Family  
The next morning Marie woke up with a terrible  
headache. Her head felt like mine where people were  
pounding looking for gold, but something smelled  
delicious. On the night stand next to her a tray of  
eggs and bacon sat. She suddenly remembered what had  
happened the night before. She looked around wondering  
where she was. She knew it wasn't her room. She looked  
on the desk near the bed and she saw a beautiful  
looking couple standing outside a pyrimid. They looked  
very happy. The man was tall and had warm lavender  
eyes and platnum colored hair with a big bushy beard.  
The woman was just a little shorter with medium length  
black hair and beautiful saphire eyes. She looked to  
the picture next to that. She saw a picture of the  
whole gang, and even Marik, having a water war in the  
park with balloons and guns. They looked like they  
were having a blast. She knew then that she must have  
been in Marik's room. She saw that her wounds had been  
patched up. She swung her feet over the bed slowly and  
walked over to the desk. She picked up the picture of  
the couple in front of the pyramid. These must be  
Marik's parents, she thought smiling.  
"What are you doing out of bed," a deep, soft voice  
said from the doorway. She jumped up about 10 feet  
before seeing a grinning Marik leaning in the doorway.  
"I was just...uh...," she stuttered putting the  
picture down.  
He smiled and for some reason it made her spine  
tingle. He came closer to her.  
"Don't worry about it. I am just glad you are ok," he  
said.  
"You saved my life," she said softly with a smile,"  
thank you." Then she hugged him. He was suprised at  
first but then he returned the hug. But unfortunately  
he squeezed a little too tight.  
"OH," she cried letting go, and clutching her stomach  
in pain.  
"I'm so sorry," he said letting her go," are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. It is really no problem. So are those your  
parents," she asked pointing towards the picture. He  
nodded with a sad smile. Then she got it.  
"Oh, I am soo sorry," she said blusing and looking  
down.  
"Nah, it's nothing," he said softly," I let you sleep  
in since it is Saturday."  
"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. I was so much  
like the one in his dream that he felt warm and fuzzy.  
Unlike his dream, however, he knew her name, and she  
was talking to him.  
"So you decided that you were going to talk to me  
today or something," she asked grinning playfully.  
"I think I will go with 'or something'," he said  
smirking.  
"OH," Marie said suddenly," I gotta call my parents!  
They are probably worried sick!"  
"Already taken care of," a deep feminine voice said.  
"Maire, this is my older sister Ishizu. She was the  
one who put you back together," Marik said pointing  
toward the lady who looked almost identical to the  
woman in the picture. Marie smiled.  
"Thank you very much Ishizu," Marie replied  
greatfully, bowing in respect.  
"It's no problem. I let your parents know you were ok  
and that you were here studying with a bunch of  
girlfriends," she said.  
"I still need to use your phone. I was supposed to  
duel Yami last night and well...," she said trailing  
off," I just don't want him to think that I chickened  
out or something."  
"Go ahead," Mairk said motioning to his phone,"I know  
Yami. If you don't explain he will never let you live  
it down."  
She smiled as she picked up the phone and took the  
number Yami gave her, out of her pocket. It rang twice  
before someone picked up.  
"Moshi Moshi," came a kindly old voice on the other  
end.  
"Yes is this the Mottou residence," she asked.  
"Why yes it is! This is Solomon Mottou you are  
speaking too."  
"Oh good, I am a friend of Yami's from school. Is he  
there?"  
"Yes but he is half asleep."  
"That's fine."  
"Alright. YAMI!!!"  
There was a brief silence before someone picked up.  
"Mmm hullo," came a very sleepy Yami voice. (^_^ SOOO  
KAWAII!!!)  
"Aww did you just get up," she asked sweetly.  
"Mmm hmm. Marie?"  
"Very good."  
"Where were you last night?"  
"You will never believe what happened."  
"Try me."  
"I was kidnapped by a street gang."  
"WHAT?!?!?!? Are you ok??"  
"Boy, you wake up fast," she replied with a laugh,"  
Yes I am fine. You remember how i said that I wanted  
to suprise Marik?"  
That remark earned her a one eyebrow look from Marik.  
She just grinned and winked. He rolled his eyes  
grinning.  
"Yea?"  
"Well, some thugs jumped me and tried to rape me, but  
Marik saved me."  
"Well then we are fortunate Marik was there in time.  
Any injuries?"  
"Wound to the neck and stomach. Other than that just  
some bumps and dings."  
"*gasp* Where are you," he asked in a deadly serious  
tone.  
"I'm at Marik's. W-"  
"Stay right there. I'm coming over!"  
"But Yami-" But it was too late. He had aleady hung  
up.  
"So what's up," Marik asked.  
"He is on his way over," Marie said grimly.  
"That's ok. He is concerned about you. That's natural.  
Here, eat your breakfast," he replied.  
"Thanks," she said then she thought and said," Hey,  
what did you do with the jerk I met yesterday?"  
"I dunno, probably the same thing you did with the  
Bi***," he smirked.  
"*gasp* MARIK!"  
"EAT!"  
"Ok, ok," she said lauging as she ate her food.  
A little while later Yami and Yugi arrived. Yami was  
checking her wounds and was about ready to kill the  
bastards that did it. Yugi had to calm him down.  
"I just wanted you to know I wasn't chickening out of  
our duel, Yami," she said.  
"Of course! I would never believe that about you. I  
thought that you went home because you were tired," he  
said. Marie laughed but then cried in pain. The boys  
rushed to her side.  
"I still want to duel you Yami," she said with  
challange in her eyes.  
"Not until you are better," Yami replied.  
"I agree," Yugi said.  
"Me too," Mairk said.  
"Guys, I am well enough to do what I love best," she  
pleaded. The all looked skeptical then she got an  
idea. She used to do it to her dad all the time when  
she wanted something.  
"Please," she begged with puppydog eyes that no one  
could resist.  
"Oh alright," Yami said," I could never turn down 'the  
look' or the duel."  
They all helped her into Yami's car (yes, Yami does  
have a car and yes, he can drive, because it is MY  
story ^_^) and started their drive to the archade.  
Outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining  
bright and the birds were singing. It's a nice  
contrast form last night, Marie thought. Then she  
remembered something. She looked down and saw that she  
needed to go home because she needed to change. Her  
pants and shirt were ripped and she smelled like the  
dumpster.  
"Hey Yami," she asked.  
"Hmm," he said looking over at her briefly.  
'I need to stop by my house and change real quick.  
Besides, I just remembered that my deck is at home. Do  
you think we could stop," she asked with pleading  
eyes.  
"I don't see why not," he said," just tell me how to  
get there."  
In no time they were at Marie's house. It was a cute  
little house on the east side of the city. It was dard  
blue with black shudders and a dark red door. It also  
had a big front pourch. There was a chain link fence  
around the back that connected to the garage.  
"You can all come in and grab some sodas if you want,"  
she said. They all agreed and followed her to the  
house.  
"Do I look ok," Maire asked hiding her stomach  
bandages.  
"Eh, sure," Yugi said," Just hide that neck bandage  
and you will be fine."  
"*gasp* Crap! You're right! Guess I had better come up  
with a good story," she said with a little panic in  
her voice.  
"you could always tell them it is a new kind of  
necklace," Marik suggested with a grin. They all  
looked at him strangely.  
"Ooor not," he said looking away.  
"Here I go," she said opening the door.  
She opened the door slowly, creeping in along with the  
three boys close behind. Her house was bright and  
beautiful on the inside. It had all pine wood floors  
which sparkled in the sunlight. She was close to her  
room wehn her mother spotted her. Marik could see  
where Marie got her looks from. Her mother was a tall,  
wise looking person with long strawberry blond hair  
and lavender eyes.  
"Oh I'm glad you are home," she smiled, Then she  
spotted the three boys.  
"Who are your friends Marie," she asked," and why is  
there a bandage around your neck?"  
"Oh hi Mom. UH...these are my new friends Yami and  
Yugi Mottou and Marik Ishtar from school," she replied  
nerviously," and I ...uh...... scratched my neck in a  
pillow fight by accident. Heh heh."  
"A pillow fight," her mother asked with one eyebrow  
up.  
"Yea remember? I had a study party with some girls  
last night? Well thought we should take a break and it  
errupted into a pillow fight and someone accidently  
scrached me."  
"Oh so how did you end up with...."  
"Yami, Yugi, and Marik here? Uh, well, they uh...,"  
she paused and looked back at them.  
"We picked her up this morning, mam," Yami finished,"  
she agreed to come with us to the archade becaues she  
promised me a duel." They all smiled to top it off.  
Real smooth guys, Marie thought with a grin.  
"Oh ok. Her and her 'duel monsters' game," she said  
sighing," It is wonderful to meet you boys."  
"Likewise mam," Yugi replied in a silly old western  
accent and Marik nodded.  
"Well, how sweet. Would you boys like a soda?"  
"Yes Mam," the boys replied in unison.  
"Great, I will get them," she replied turning away,"  
OH! and by the way Marie, honey, I want you to throw  
your clothes down the shoot and don't forget you  
promised to take Bruiser (I love the name!) to the  
vet."  
"Yes mother," she replied with a sigh," we will be in  
my room."  
"Ok honey," her mother replied from the kitchen.  
"If you boys will follow me," Marie said with a smirk,  
leading them up the stairs.  
"Your mom is super nice," Yugi said.  
"Yea, she's cool and she makes a mean bunch of  
brownies. You will have to try them sometime," she  
replied.  
"Who's Bruiser," Yami asked as they approached the  
door they assumed was her room.  
"Oh he is my dog. Here Bruiser," she called. A  
miniture pincher with a small spike collar approched  
them as she lead them into her room.  
"Guys," she said," meet Bruiser." She picked him up  
for the boys to see.  
"Interesting name for such a little guy," Marik said  
amused.  
"Don't let him fool you, he's pretty mean sometimes,"  
she said putting him down.  
"I'm sure," Marik said smirking.  
"I like your room," Yugi said smiling. Yami and Marik  
hadn't niticed it until Yugi said something. they  
looked at it and gasped (I must have something for  
gasping in this chappie).  
It was a large tan colored room, painted entirely with  
ancient Egyptian heiroglyphes and murels of cats and  
Gods. In the corner boy one of her two windows stood a  
bed and in the opposite corner was a good sized desk.  
Next to that was a huge bookcase with books of Egypt,  
myths, and other topic's on it's shelves. She had two  
doors besides the entry to her room. One lead into a  
big walk-in closet and the other lead to a medium  
sized bathroom.  
"Thank you Yugi," she said walking into her closet to  
get some clothes," I painted it myself. I am not quite  
finished. My cats need some final touches and my God's  
need color."  
"This is extraordinary," Yami said in awe," What does  
it all mean?"  
"Don't you know," she asked coming out of the closet.  
Complete amusement was in her eyes and a smirk played  
on her fine features.  
"Uhh No. Heh heh ^_^;;. Why would I know? heh heh,"  
Yami replied nerviously.  
"These heirloglyphs tell a story. My favorite old  
Egyptian myth," she said.  
"Whis one is that," Marik asked.  
"It tells the story about a common beggar girl of  
purity and heart. She decides one day that she is  
going to change her stars (maybe I watch knights tale  
too much) and goes on a world traveling adventure.  
Eventually she becomes so well known that the Pharaoh  
is curious about her and went to see her for himself.  
He was amazed at the courage and purity of this girl  
so he packed his bags and decided to travel with her  
and her mystical talking cat, who claims to hold the  
spirit of a God who favored her. They go through many  
challanges and troubles, but with the help of her good  
friend, the Pharaoh, her God cat, and a mysterious  
dark stranger, the girl is able defeat the ultimate  
evil in a shadow game and restore the world's peace.  
She goes back home and they find out that the stranger  
was the Pharaoh's best body guard/ tomb keeper and  
closest friend. The girl marries the body guard and  
the Pharaoh makes her a high priest who stood next to  
him for many years to come and all lived happily ever  
after for the time being," she grinned.  
"That is quite the story," Yami said.  
"I like it. The moral is that our greatest power is  
found in the decisions we make and that if we believe  
enough, we can make our own destiny," she said heading  
towards the bathroom. Just then her door opened and a  
man with bright blond hair and bright blue eyes popped  
his head in. He definately looked Egyptian.  
"Hey kitten," he said smiling.  
"Hey poppa cat," she replied," Daddy, these are my  
friends Yami and Yugi Mottou and Marik Ishtar. Guys,  
this is my daddy, Dr. Aisheem Innarah."  
"Pleasure meetin you boys," Dad said with a hardy hand  
shake for each.  
"Pleasure meetin you too Doc," Marik said smilin.  
"Hey," Aisheem said looking Marik up an down," you  
look ...."  
Oh no, Marie thought, here comes the twin obsevation  
again. Marik was thinking the same thing.  
"Egyptian," Aisheem finished with a smile. Aisheem  
could tell that suprised Marik and Marie because their  
face had wide eyed expressions and sweatdropped. Yami  
looked amused while Yugi was stiffling laughter.  
"Uh....that's because I am sir," Marik said still  
suprised.  
"I thought so. Well, the Mrs. told me to bring these  
sodas in for ya. Enjoy," he said with a smile," and  
you boys are welcome to any food in our home."  
"Thanks daddy," Marie said  
"No problem Kitten. I gotta go change that light bulb  
in the garage. Your mother ahd been buggin me for  
weeks to do it, but I have just been too darn busy,"  
he said with a wink and left.  
"K poppa cat," she smiled in returen. She went to the  
bathromm and changed into a pair of kakhi cargo flairs  
and a black sleeveless t-shirt with had a golden cat  
on the front. She examined her stomach wound and neck  
wound. Her neck was just a scratch but her stomach was  
just a bit deeper. She changed her wrappings. She came  
back out to see Marik sitting in the chair at her  
desk, while Yugi and Yami sat on her bed. Yugi was  
petting her fat lazy orange cat, Moses.  
"You dad is cool," Marik said," You sure he is a  
computer geek?"  
"The term is 'technician',Marik," Shesaid frowning.  
She picked up her clothes and put them in the laundry  
shoot. She grabbed her dueling deck and put it in its  
holder on her belt (much like Yami and Yugi's).  
"This cat dosn't look like her does much," Yugi said  
poking the cat.  
"Nope. Moses is just my bed warmer," she said smiling  
and grabbed the locket off her dresser and put it on.  
None of the other guys noticed it. It was a golden  
locket with the eye of Ra on it and it had a small  
moonstone in the middle. She carefully tucked it under  
her shirt.  
"Ready to go," Yami asked.  
"Yeah. I just need to ask my sister something," She  
said grabbing her pop and heading out the door.  
"Your sister, Hanna, right," Marik asked.  
"So you were paying attention," she teased smirking.  
"Comes and goes," he replied with a wave of his hand.  
"How old is she," Yami asked  
"Almost 16," she stated simply going down the stairs  
and leading them to the living room. There sitting on  
the couch was 15 year old Hanna. She had medium lenght  
strawberry blond hair and lavender eyes, like her  
mother. She was wearing dark jeans and a pink, white,  
and black striped shirt. She was watching Dragonball Z  
(1. that show ROCKS! 2. I don't own it *pouting*).  
"Hey squirt," Marie teased. The girl looked at her and  
glared.  
"Hey sasquatch," she calmly replied. She looked at her  
friends or more particularaly at Yami," who's your  
friends?"  
""This is Yami and Yugi and Marik. Guy's this is my  
lil sis, Hanna," Marie said pointing to each person as  
she named them. Hanna glanced at Marik and smirked.  
"And I thought one Marie was enough," she sneered.  
Charming, Marik thought rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Hey Brat, I'll pay ya $20 to take Bruiser  
to the vet today," Marie said.  
"No way," Hanna protested," take your own fleabag!"  
"$25 and I'll tell you what really happened to me last  
night when I get home," Marie said.  
Hanna's face brightened with an evil grin," Done. So  
where ya goin?"  
"Archade," Marie replied," Yami thinks he can beat me  
in a duel."  
Hanna smirked at Yami," best of luck to ya."  
"Don't worry I won't be needing it," he said with a  
sly smirk," but thanks anyway."  
"Whatever you say HAMI," Hanna replied and then went  
back to staring at the TV again. She is a lot like  
Marie, Yami thought amused, and she's cute too. I  
wonder if she duels because she sure acts like a gamer  
wehn it comes to it, again like her sister. As if  
answering his thoughts, Marie said," I taught her how  
to duel at a very young age. She is now almost as good  
as I am."  
"I had a feeling," Yami said," I would like to see if  
she as good as you say she is later."  
"You are more than welcome to Yami," Marie replied as  
they walked across the lawn to Yami's car.  
"She is charming non the less," Marik said  
sarcastically.  
"I thought she was nice," Yugi said.  
"*psh* like a hungry vampire," Marie commented.  
Marik and Yugi laughed as they climbed into the back  
and Marie got in shotgun (front). Yami did not say a  
word as he got into the drivers side, he just had his  
gamers smirk on as he started the car.  
I don't even want to know what he is thinking about,  
Marie thought to herself as they drove away, heading  
for the archade.  
Yea so here is the ninth chappie ! FINALLY! Well I am  
sorry readers but I cannot post the 2 chapters like I  
thought I could. My day is just packed! I will try and  
get chapter 10 up soon though I promise. Until then  
readers, adios! 


	9. Battles and Secrets

Hey Readers!!!! It is me again. Ok this chappie may be a shortie but it is  
about to get very interesting. I guarantee it. Ok now comes the boring  
part. Ahem I do not own any part of Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. Ok  
now the part you've been waiting for! Let the story commence.  
Battles and Secrets  
When they got there, the archade was lit with excitement and people. Marie  
saw a familiar blond hair in the crowd and rolled her eyes. Great, Marie  
thought.  
"Ok who invited Joey," Marie asked playfully as Yami parked. They all  
looked back at Yugi.  
"What," he asked innocently," I maybe could have called him and told him  
where we were going." All of them sweatdroped and got out of the car. The  
whole gang was there.  
"Hey guys," Joey said loudly and smiling.  
"Hey Joey," Yugi replied while the others waved.  
"Dis duel is gonna rock. Ready ta be creamed Marie," Joey asked loudly.  
Marie twitched a little. Marik was the only one who say it and grinned.  
"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon," she replied smirking  
playfully at Yami. Yami returned it as they stepped up to the platform and  
took their respective places.  
"Let's duel," they said in unison.  
I have a feeling Yami may be in over his head, Marik thought to himself,  
which is exactly what he needs. Go Marie!  
(Ok I suck at duel sequences to bare with me here 1,2, skip a few Yami is  
at 1200 life points and Marie is at 500)  
It was down to the end and it appeared Yami was going for yet another  
victory. But Marie was not going to throw in the towel that easily. Yami  
had his Dark Magician on the field and his Gama the Magnet warrior, with no  
face down cards. Marie had only her piddly little Fire Sorcerer on the  
field but she also had a face down card and it was her turn. Marie smirked  
as she drew her Guardian on the Throne room.  
(I am going to do something illegal but forgive me) "I am going to summon  
Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode and play Dooming Abyss (my own  
made up card and a VERY rare magic card in their world) which wipes all of  
your monsters out and allows my Guardian and my Fire Sorcerer to attack  
your life points directly."  
"NO," Yami screamed as the monsters came towards him and took out his life  
points. All except Marik and Marie were stunned to see the great King fall.  
They both came down form the dueling arena.  
"You are clearly better than I thought," Yami said respectivally shaking  
her hand," I have never seen anyone fight as cunningly as you did. I  
commend you."  
"Thanks Yam," she said with a wink.  
"Where in da world did you pick up a card like Dooming Abyss," Joey asked,"  
I have never seen it before."  
"Let's just say I have my connections," she said grinning slyly.  
"Well you are clearly the superior," Yami said.  
"Nah, I just got lucky Phar- er.. I mean Yami. I may not do so well next  
time," she said making a quick cover up.  
"What were you about to call me," Yami asked, shock emitted on his fine tan  
features.  
"uhhhh.Fart head," she said nerviously," heh heh Oooooh Mrs. Pac Man!"  
As she ran to the game they all sweatdropped with a classic anime fall.  
Marik watched her suspiciously. How much does she know, he wondered. He  
knew it was not going to be easy getting answers out of her but he was  
going to do it, one way or another.  
The day went by quickly. Marie beat every game in the arcade twice  
including, creamin Tea on the dance machine, and kicken Yami, Yugi, Ryou,  
and Joey's butt in a game of pool with each.  
"Well, guys, I better be getting home," Marie said yawning and stretching.  
Marik heard this and rushed out the door, unbeknownst to everyone else.  
"I will take you home," Yami said seriously," I do not want you getting  
hurt again."  
"You worry to much Yami," she said smiling," Besides you are in the middle  
of a duel with Joey and I wouldn't want to interrupt that. I don't think  
those fellas will be walking straight after what Marik and I did to them."  
"Seriously Marie," Yami warned.  
"Seriously Yami," she said mocking him and grinning," I will be fine. I am  
a big girl now. I can tie my own shoes and everything."  
Yami smiled. "Just be careful," he said, " I don't want to hear on the news  
you died walking home."  
"I agree," Yugi chimed in.  
"I have to go guys," she said rushing out the door, "Bye!"  
Yami and Yugi sighed in defeat.  
"Let's go home abiou," Yami said to Yugi.  
"Ok," Yugi said.  
"Joey, this game will me a draw for now. I am tired," Yami said.  
"Sure. Whatever you say pal," Joey said nodding.  
Yugi and Yami walked out the door and drove away.  
Marie got as far as the ally way before someone grabbed her by the arm and  
shoved her against the wall. Great, she thought, if this guy doesn't kill  
me, Yami will. She opened her eyes to see two flaming lavender orbs burning  
into hers. Marik was holding her by the shoulders against the wall. He  
looked angry.  
"Marik," she questioned him.  
"Who are you really," he asked harshly.  
"You know who I am," she said confused," What-"  
"Do I Marie? I'm not so sure anymore."  
"Marik, what has gotten into you?!?!? Did you go drinking or what??" She  
was confused. Boy, he sure loves to play the ol Jekyll and Hyde on me, she  
thought.  
"how do you know that Yami was a pharaoh? I know that is what you were  
going to say so don't deny it."  
"Marik I have to get home," she said trying to pull away, but his iron grip  
never loosened," Let me go?"  
His angry face was just inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on  
her lips.  
"Not until you give me some answers," he growled.  
"GRR! It is none of your business," she hissed.  
"It sure as Hades is my business. If you are here to hurt any of my  
friends, I swear I'll-"  
"HOW DARE YOU," She screeched," How dare you accuse me of wanting to hurt  
Yami and the gang MARIK ISHTAR! Do you have any idea how long it has been  
since I have had friends, let alone true friends like them?" Now she was  
angry. His fierce lavender eyes softened a bit.  
"Then how do you know so much?"  
She sighed. She obviously wasn't going to win this battle. "Ok, if you let  
me go, I will tell you." Marik let her go as agreed. She looked down and  
slowly took the locket out of her shirt for Marik to see. He gasped at the  
sight of it.  
"Another millennium item??"  
"Not exactly," she said shaking her head," It is called 'the Pharaoh's  
charm'. It is far superior to that of the Millennium items. It was made and  
worn by Pharaoh's chief sorceress back in ancient times. It was made as a  
key. It can seal away the millennium items or it can unlock their true  
power. This power can be used for good or evil. It was intended to fight  
the war against the Darkness."  
"Darkness," he asked," Like the shadow realm?"  
"No, the shadow realm pales in comparison to this force. They are a  
powerful society of dark warlords, sorcerers, warlocks, and warriors. All  
extremely powerful. All extremely dangerous. Their goal? To unleash their  
demons upon the earth and cover the world in their darkness. They hate  
anything that is light and pure. This locket is the protector of the world  
from this terrible power. If they ever got a hold of it, or me as a matter  
of fact, it would mean doom to the world. I am here in Domino because I  
feel there has been a disturbance in the balance of the hold letting some  
of the forces of the Darkness go since your duel in Kaiba's tournament."  
"Did the unleashing of the God cards and the millennium powers cause this?"  
"Yes. It caused a small tear in the shield. One which I and my partner,  
whoever they are, must fix."  
"Partner?"  
"Yes. Only with this charm, the brother gauntlet, and the Pharaoh's power  
will we be able to defeat the Darkness for good. But I have yet to find the  
right possessor of the Gauntlet. That is another reason why I am here. The  
gauntlet seems to think it's master is here."  
"How did you find the charm?"  
"It found me. My sister and I were playing at one of my uncles  
archeological digs back home in Egypt. I was about six. My sister and I  
were playing hide and go seek. I was walking in the dark pyramid looking  
for a place to hide when suddenly a door started glowing bright. I went and  
opened the door and stepped into a temple room. There on a podium was the  
locket and gauntlet. When I got closer the locket started to give off a  
blinding light. When I put it on, I instantly knew it was for me. I also  
knew it came with great responsibility and a heavy burden. This locket  
gives me the power to read people. The real individual. That is my gift and  
why I knew so much about Yami, Bakura, and even you."  
He was shocked at all he had been hearing. Suddenly thing started to make  
sense.  
"So you have the Gauntlet too?"  
"Yes, but I still cannot find the master of it, and the darkness is  
approaching quickly."  
"But you found the pharaoh."  
"That will not be enough," she said grimly. Marik sighed.  
"When will they be here?"  
"By the next full moon"  
"That is next Friday!!!!"  
"I know," she said bowing her head in despair.  
"I will help you. Does it glow too when it finds it's master?"  
"Yes. Thank you! Your help, I would be most greatful for."  
"You should have told us sooner."  
"Number one, you are the only friends I have had in a while. I did not want  
to scare you away or make you think I was just some crazy freak girl. And  
number two (WHO DOES #2 WORK FOR?? Lol jk) This is a very heavy burden. I  
didn't want to trouble anyone with my problems. Not like this."  
Marik grabbed her arms again, but softly and made her look at him. "Marie,"  
he said," we are your friends. If it affects one of us, it effects all of  
us, especially in this case. If there is one thing I learned from Yugi and  
Yami is friends help friends. They will always be there for you Marie, and  
so will I."  
She smiled. "Thank you Marik. I shall tell the others Monday at school."  
"That is too late," he replied letting her go," we must tell them now."  
"But Marik-"  
"No! The longer we wait the less time it takes for the Darkness to come. We  
must go now!"  
"*sigh* Once again you are right! Let's go find Yami." And with that they  
rushed off in the direction of Turtle Game Shop.  
Well that is all for now readers. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Please  
review. Until next chapter! 


	10. Quest for the Master

Hello Readers! This is a note to let you all know that I have come to a  
point in my story where there is only one more chapter to type and then I  
have to go and finish writing the rest so I can post it. I am going to be  
gone from Wed. to Mon. of this and next week. Hopefully over the holidays,  
I can get the story done so that I can continue on my next one. I do have  
another one I am writing but I only just started it. I am going to type  
this last chapter just for all of you, my dedicated readers, you know who  
you are! ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh blah blah blah. So here is the  
11th chapter!  
Quest for the Master  
Marik and Marie ran in the direction of Yugi and Yami's house. When they  
got there, Solomon answered the door. His eyes went wide. Both Marie and  
Marik were panting.  
"Marik? Do you have a twin or something," Solomon asked.  
Marik shook his head saying in between breaths, "I must..speak..with Yugi  
and Yami."  
Solomon let them both in. They found Yami and Yugi sitting on the couch,  
watching the news. Both looked serious and intensely.  
"Yami, we-" Marik started but was cut short when Yami shushed him and put  
his hand in the air, silencing the platinum headed Egyptian. Marie and  
Marik went to see what was going on. What then saw horrified them all.  
"Already 10 people have died of these mysterious deaths," the anchorwoman  
said," The victims appear to have been sucked of their energy, youth, and  
their very soul. Police and Doctors have no lead on who or what is  
responsible for these tragities." Then the Police chief of Domino came on  
saying,"We are warning the citizens of Domino to be on full alert and  
contact us if you have any information. This strange phenomenon has not yet  
hit Domino, but our top researchers say that the path of it is heading this  
way." Then they showed the dead victims. They were gruesome. Their mouths  
were open in a shocked/terrified expression and their eyes were rolled into  
the back of their head. Their skin was an ashy color and looked dry and  
wrinkled. Marie gasped as she saw them and hid her face, tears flowing.  
"This is just as I had feared," she said taking a seat by Yami and looking  
at Marik who sat in the Lazy Boy,"They are coming for me, and they will  
destroy anyone who gets in their way. Those poor people are just innocent  
bystanders."  
"CRAP," Marik said clutching his hands into fists and hitting his thigh.  
"Woah," Yami said," Do you know what is killing these people?"  
"Yami," Marie said gravely, "There is something I had been meaning to tell  
you."  
By the time she had finished both Yugi and Yami looked pale and their  
mouths were wide open. Then they regained composure with Yugi still looking  
horrified and Yami with his fists clenched and a frown. She could tell Yami  
was a little furious with her, but he hid it very well.  
"Why did you tell us sooner," he asked dangerously calm.  
"It has been a while since I have had friends, Yami. I am not very good at  
this. I didn't want to get you mixed up in it."  
"But you knew we were going to sooner or later," he asked looking at her in  
fury.  
She nodded looking down," Not a wise choise on my part. I'm sorry."  
"So what do we do about it," Yugi said.  
"We need to find the Master of the Gauntlet by Friday," she said.  
"That could be anybody," Yugi groaned  
"The gauntlet will know it's master. It will glow brighter and brighter  
with each step towards it's master," she replied.  
.  
" That's almost a relief," Marik said.  
"I know the holder is somewhere in Domino. The gauntlet says so," Marie  
said with hope.  
"Well, that narrows it down a ton," Yugi said.  
"What do we do now," Marik said.  
"We stop standing around, gabbing, and find the dang master," Yami replied  
angrily getting up and getting his coat. Marie felt horrible. She kept her  
head down.  
"We should split up," Yugi said," That way we can cover twice as much  
ground."  
"Yes because my necklace can detect the owner too," Marie replied.  
"Good, we will split into teams. You and Yami take the East side and Yugi  
and I will cover the West," Marik said. They all nodded as Marie gave Marik  
the gauntlet. It and her locket started to glow bright.  
"He is somewhere nearby," Marik said happily," let's go!"  
They split into their teams and searched all of Domino. As they split the  
items started to dim. That's strange, Marie thought. She looked at Yami. He  
was looking around, avoiding eye contact.  
"Are you still mad at me," she asked sweetly. He didn't say anything.  
"Yami, I am soooooo sorry. Please forgive me. I did it to protect my  
friends-"  
"And yet you could have doomed us all," he cut in angrily.  
Then she stoped. He looked back at her. Desperate times call for desperate  
measures, she thought. She got on her knees.  
"Please Yami," She begged, tears forming once again," I meant well. I am  
sooo sorry. I am a lousy friend because through my lifespan, I never really  
had any friends, so I have not had the practice you have had with your  
great and loyal friends. You and the gang have been so nice to me and such  
good friends. Please forgive me."  
Then she bowed her head to top it off. Yami looked at he softly and felt  
extreme remorse and guilt for have treated her so badly. He got on his  
knees in front of her and wiped the tears from her lavender eyes, putting  
one finger under her chin and making her look into those sparkling violet  
orbs. He smiled.  
"No. It is me who should be sorry for treating you so harshly. I did not  
realize that you were going through a troubled time. I am sorry," he said  
and then he hugged her. She returned the hug, then they parted.  
"Now let's go find that Master," He said with enthusiasm and a smile. They  
both got up and went searching some more.  
By night they all met back at the Ishtar's residence.  
"Find anything," Marik asked. Yami and Marie shook their heads.  
"Us neither," Yugi said sadly. Just then the items got brighter.  
"There they go again," Marik said frustrated," but where is he?"  
"Wait Marik," Marie said wide eyed," I know who the gauntlet master is!"  
"Who," Yami asked (DUHHHHH!! ^_^)  
"Look," Marie said. She took the gauntlet and put it close to Marik. It,  
the locket, and the puzzle glowed brightly. Then she took it away and the  
items got dim. She repeated this process several times.  
"I'm glad you finally figured it out," A female voice said from behind  
them.  
They all yelped and spun around to see a smiling Ishizu.  
"You knew," Marie asked.  
"Indeed," she replied with a sigh," for us to defeat the Darkness, you were  
supposed to find the holder on your own."  
"How do you know all of this," Marie asked.  
"Her necklace," Marik said in realization," She can see the future with her  
necklace."  
"Bingo," Ishizu said pointing at Marik.  
" So you couldn't tell us anything," Yami asked.  
" Not unless we wanted them to win," she replied," That is the way it was  
meant to be by prophecy."  
"But the prophecy didn't say anything about someone who knew about the  
future," Marie said. Ishizu chuckled.  
"Then you should have read it a little more carefully, young one," she  
said," The prophecy clearly states the destiny will bring three powerful  
items with the spirits of the masters and unite as one WITH the power of  
two (high priests that is). Only then can three defeat the infinite dark  
with that of the powerful light."  
"Ok,," Marik said," I'm confused. Who is the power of two? There is you,  
but who."  
"You forget, dear brother, in ancient times there was also another high  
priest," Ishizu said looking at Yami. It clicked.  
"SETO KAIBA," Yami said.  
"Very good my Pharaoh," She replied.  
"Does Kaiba know," Marik asked.  
"Not yet," Ishizu said,"But I have the feeling that he has been having the  
same dreams about this as I have."  
"Then we must tell him right away," Yami said  
"Then we need to go get Marie's sister," Ishizu said.  
"What for," Marik asked.  
"Hanna was with me when I discovered the locket. Somehow a light came on  
her and she knew what I knew. She must be the apprentice to the priests,"  
Marie said.  
"Exactly! She is my apprentice and Yugi, you are Seto's apprentice," Ishizu  
said.  
"Aw man," Yugi groaned. Yami smirked and Marie and Marik chuckled inwardly.  
"Hey," Ishizu said," He is not that bad! Marie give my brother the  
Gauntlet."  
Marie did as she was told. Marik put it on and all the items gave off a  
bright glow, it was almost blinding and then they quit.  
"Hurry," Isizu said rushing towards the door," We must tell Seto!"  
Well that is all for now. I am already tardy for class on this chapter.  
Hope you all are happy. Lol wink wink Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?  
Review and let me know. I guess I better be getting back to class. Bye! ^_^ 


	11. Help from a Millionare

Hey Readers! It's me again. Here is all that I could get done over the  
thanksgiving holiday. I was so busy. Please forgive me. Ok I do not own any  
part of Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Ok here we go.  
Help from a Millionaire  
All of them ran all the way to the Kaiba Manor. Marie saw the monstrosity  
of the house and her mouth dropped. She automatically wanted to know who  
this Seto Kaiba was, but she knew there were more important matters to  
discuss. Still, no one had ever mentioned this Seto Kaiba before. Whoever  
he is, Marie thought, he must have a lot of money 'cause this house is  
HUGE! Ishizu ran the bell at the gate. A gruff voice came from the speaker  
box.  
"Yea, who is it," he said rudely.  
"Kenny, it's me Ishizu. I must speak with Seto right away," she responded.  
"Right away Ms. Ishtar," Kenny replied as the gate opened. They all went in  
and went to find Kaiba. The maid said that he was in the study. The maid  
guided them all there and low and behold there the famous Seto Kaiba sat,  
reading. He looked up and smiled when he saw Ishizu. But that smile quickly  
turned into a scowl when he saw the rest of us.  
"What are they doing here, Ishizu? What is going on," he asked coldly.  
"Seto," Ishizu started as they all sat down," we need to talk. It is very  
important."  
"And it involves all of you," he asked glaring at Yami.  
"Yes," Ishizu said," Now listen!"  
Seto listened to every word Ishizu told him from the beginning with the  
prophecy, to the end with the story on the news. When she had finished,  
Seto sat back in the chair, no emotion present on his face.  
"Why should I help," he asked bitterly, scowling at Yami and Marik.  
" Oh give it up Seto," Ishizu said crossly glaring at him," You are  
helping, because the world depends on us to save it. You and I have time to  
prepare for this and believe me we are going to need it. No doubt they will  
hold a shadow dueling tournament, just for us."  
That seemed to catch Kaiba's attention. His cold eyes glittered in  
interest. He looked from Yami, Yugi, and Marik, to me, then to Ishizu. She  
gave him a "do-it-or-else" look. He gulped to himself and then put his  
confident smirk back on his face.  
"Alright, I'm in," he said," But if you really expect me to win this shadow  
tournament, I will need my Egyptian god card back."  
"Are you mad, Kaiba," Yami replied angrily.  
"No, my pharaoh," Ishizu said holing up her hand," He is absolutely right.  
In order for us to win this tournament, it would be wise to spread the  
powers of the gods between us so we have more of a chance." Yami growled  
and clentched his fists. Sometimes he hated it when Ishizu was right.  
"Fine," Yami said as he took out the Oblisk (Sp?) from his deck and gave it  
to Kaiba. Then he took the Winged Dragon of Re out and gave it to Marik.  
Marik's eyes widened as Yami handed him the card. Marie could see a brief  
glimmer of pain and sadness as he held the card in his hand. She was about  
to say something when Yugi interrupted her.  
"When is all this going to happen," Yugi asked.  
"By the next full moon," Marie responded," Which is Friday."  
"So we have time to prepare," Yami said, "Good!"  
"Sounds like we are going to need all the help we can get," Yugi said.  
"Humph! Maybe you guys do, but I'm sure that I can do this on my own,"  
Kaiba said sneering.  
They all growled at him. Marie definitely didn't like this Kaiba. He was  
rude, arrogant, self centered, stubborn, and a complete jackass. Then  
again, in a funny way, Kaiba kind of reminded her of Marik. She hid a grin.  
"Don't be foolish Kaiba," Yami growled.  
"Please your highness," Ishizu said putting her hand up to silence him," If  
you would please wait outside, I will handle Mr. Kaiba."  
She looked and Yami and gave a sly smirk. Suddenly Yami, Kaiba, and Marik  
went very pale. Yugi and Marie, on the other hand were confused to the  
boy's sudden reaction. Yami and Marik quickly lead Marie and Yugi out of  
the Kaiba mansion to leave Ishizu to her business. (I'll let you guys  
imagine this one.)  
On the way, they bumped into Mokuba, who was very confused to have ever  
seen Yugi or Yami in the Kaiba household. They just smiled and made up and  
excuse that the elder Kaiba just wanted to duel Yami. Mokuba just rolled  
his eyes as the four walked outside.  
Later, it had gotten dark. Ishizu came out the door of the mansion with a  
gigantic grin that was clearly visible even in the dark. Marie was starting  
to get a little scared and made a mental note to stay on Ishizu's good  
side.  
"Seto had agreed to help us with no more trouble," she said in a  
dangerously calm voice as she approached him," It is really quite amazing  
how agreeable that man can be given the right circumstances."  
Marik shuddered in fear, while Yugi and Yami snickered thinking about it.  
But no one dared to ask what she did to poor Seto Kaiba.  
"So now what," Marie asked changing the subject quickly.  
"We go home and rest," Ishizu said," It has been a long day for all of us  
and we are going to need all the rest we can get."  
"Agreed," Yami said," Tomorrow, we will take a day off. Then we will meet  
everyday next week after school and train until D-day. Am I clear?"  
"Yes sir, general Yami," Yugi said with a big grin and giving him the  
salute. The other just laughed at the delightful, spiky haired, youth. They  
decided to walk home together. Yami and Yugi's house was the first stop.  
After they had said their goodbyes, the three continued on to Marie's. When  
they got there, Marie thanked Ishizu and Marik for helping her. Marik told  
his sister to go on as he walked Marie to her door.  
"Marie, I need to ask you something," Marik said nerviously.  
"What is it, Marik," Marie asked. She could suddenly feel her heart racing  
at a million miles an hour as her knees started to shake. Marik was feeling  
the exact same way.  
"Well, uhhh..I-I was wondering, well," he studdered looking down at the  
ground. He is so cute when he is nervious, Marie thought to herself smiling  
at him. That just made it harder for Marik.  
"I get my motorcycle back from the shop tomorrow, and- well, I w-w-was  
wondering if.ifyouwouldliketotakearidearoundtownwithme," he said ending  
fast.  
"What," Marie said laughing. He laughed nervously. Perfect you idiot, he  
cursed himself, now she is going to think you should be in special ED. What  
is wrong with you? You have never gotten this tongue tied around a girl  
before. FOCUS MARIK!!!  
"I w-w-was wondering if you would like to take a ride around Domino with  
me. I mean, you are new to Domino, and, uhh, I would like to show you  
around. I mean-"  
"Oh for the love of Re Marik, YES! Yes I will come with you," She said  
busting up into laughter at poor Marik's nervousness. He looked at her  
happily with his sparkling lavender eyes. He looked like he had just won a  
million dollars.  
"Really," he asked with a bright smile.  
"Yes, you big goof," she said still laughing, " What time?"  
"Around noon. I want to take you out for lunch. I know this awesome new  
restaurant we could try," he said excitedly.  
"Great," she said suddenly feeling giddy," I'll see you tomorrow then.  
G'night."  
"Night," he said softly. Marie kissed him on the cheek and went into her  
house. Marik stood there a few moments, dumbfounded. Then a goofy grin came  
upon his fine tanned features as he skipped down her pouch steps.  
"Yessss," he shouted skipping down the street. He felt light as a feather  
and happier than he had ever felt in his life. As he skipped down the  
sidewalk, he skipped a bit to far and tripped over some trashcans and fell  
to the ground (like in Mr. Deeds, gosh that was funny!). He opened his eyes  
and stared at the night sky, and burst out laughing saying, "I'm ok." Some  
people passing by just looked like him as if he had escaped from the mental  
asylum, which just made him laugh harder.  
"My you are in a good mood, dear brother," he heard the voice of his sister  
say as her face appeared above him. She smiled and extended her hand.  
"Yes dear sister," he said in a giddy voice," it is a wonderful night." He  
took her hand and she helped him to his feet.  
"That is well," she said giggling," now common stinky, let's get you home  
and cleaned up."  
They walked home and Ishizu had seen something from her brother that she  
hadn't seen in a long time. Much to her delight, Marik was smiling all the  
way home.  
*Well there is Chapter 12 for ya. Yes, he finally asked her out. Now are  
you all happy??? Lol ^_^. Well now chapter 13 is my next big project. I  
better go if I am to finish it. How about this chapter? Love it? Hate it?  
Suggestions? Please review and let me know! I'm out! 


	12. The Date

**Hey everyone! I'm BAAAACK. Lol! I hope you all had great holidays. I did,  
except for the part at the end where I got the flu. Yea , that sucked. Well  
as promised I have a few more chapters to the story. I am hoping to get it  
all done by the end of the week, but with semester tests and all don't hold  
me to my word. I am going to be a busy girl. He he. As always I do not own  
Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Now on with the story.**  
The Date  
The next morning, Marie woke up in a better mood than she had ever felt,  
considering it was morning. She stretched and yawned, scratching her cat on  
the head.  
"Morning Moses," she said getting out of bed and rushing to the closet. She  
put on a mango colored button up shirt and beige pants on with black  
leather platform sandals. She went over to her mirror and brushed her messy  
platnium hair, putting it into a french braid. Normally, she would have  
left it down but since Marik was giving her the tour on a motor cycle, she  
thought better of it. To top off the braid, she put a couple of orange  
glass butterfly pins in hair. Once she approved of her outfit, she skipped  
downstairs and joined her family for breakfast.  
"Good morning family," she chirped as she took her seat at the table.  
"Get ready for Apocalypse," her sister said dully.  
"Quiet Hannah! Your sister is in a good mood this morning," her mother  
scolded.  
"Hm and what are you in this mood my dear sister," her sister asked  
snydely.  
"Well, today I am getting a tour of Domino from my friend, Marik," Marie  
said happily, buttering some toast.  
"By that annoying tone, I'd say that he is a lot more than a friend,"  
Hannah said crosssing her arms with a smirk.  
"Can it shrimp," Marie snapped.  
"Girls please," their mother said.  
"When are you going sweetheart," her father asked.  
"Later on this afternoon," she said," well, if you will excuse me I want to  
tidy my room a little, oh and Hannah, I may need your help."  
"Help yourself," she said with a wave of her hand.  
"But remember our deal yeseteday? I have certain DETAILS to tell you  
about," She said with a wink. Hannah gave your a your-out-of-your-mind look  
when suddenly it clicked.  
"Ohhh right. Uh Mar and I need to go," Hannah said as she got up. Then her  
and Marie rushed up the stairs. The parents just looked at each other and  
shrugged. The girls made it to the room as they closed the door.  
"Ok Mar, spill it," Hannah demanded with her hands on her hips.  
"You might want to sit down for this," Marie said. Hannah obeyed as Marie  
told the story of wanting to suprise Marik, being ambushed, waking up in  
his house, and the new mission that layed before them now that they found  
the holder of the gauntlett. When Marie had finished, Hannah sat shocked.  
"So you saying that if we don't win the world is doomed," Hannah asked.  
"Yep," Marie said.  
"Very heavy," Hanna said.  
"We are going to need all the help we can get. Especially yours Hannah,"  
Marie said with a sigh.  
"Well, once again, dear sister, you have to rely on me to get you out of  
trouble," Hanna said coyly.  
"Don't flatter yourself," she said narrowing her eyes. Her sister just  
grinned at her.  
"Am I interrupting something," came a deep voice from the now open door.  
Both sisters spun around to see Marik leaning in the doorway. He was  
dressed in a simple tight white t-shirt and blue gargo jeans with a long  
leather jacket.  
"Sibling quarrell, I'm afraid," Marie said with a grin," Familiar?"  
"All too fimiliar," Marik said returning the grin," Oh what fun those are."  
"Ugh, I'm leaving before I blow chunks from seeing the amazing drooling  
twins," Hannah said with a disgusted look as she pushed past Marik.  
"Have I already told you how charming I find your little sister to be," he  
asked sarcastically.  
"Hmm," she said with a nod of her head. Then she grabbed her coat saying,"  
well, let's go. I'm starving and the city awaits."  
"After you beautiful," he said moving to one side so she could pass. She  
smiled as he lead her out to his shiny cranberry colored Harley. It  
sparkled in the sun.  
"Wow," Marie said," She's a beaut!"  
"Allow me to introduce, my baby," he said handing her a helmet.  
"I love it," she said with a bright smile as she joined him on the bike,  
wrapping her arms around Marik's waist, causing both their stomach's to  
jump.  
"Ready," he asked over his shoulders.  
"Take me away," she said smiling. He grinned and reved it up before putting  
it into gear and speeding away into the city. They sped along the river  
bank and over the bridge as Marik smiled at the gasps coming from his  
partner. They made it to a lovely little italian restaurant near the river  
and ate on one of the terraces over looking it. It was a truely beautiful  
sight and Marie loved the food.  
"What a perfect choise, Marik," she said smiling at him, "Thank you."  
"My pleasure," he said gracefully eating like a gentleman," Too bad Ishizu  
can't see me now. I can just hear her saying, 'why can't you act like that  
at our dinner table?' " He grinned as he immitated her voice. Marie  
laughed. After dinner, much to Marie's protests, Marik picked up the entire  
check, and they sped off on his motorcycle. He showed her the mall, the  
library, many of the other restaurant spots, and many of the museums,  
including the one his sister owned. He told her of battle city and how it  
related to the stone tablet. But he left out the part about him and being  
the owner of the winged dragon of Ra.  
"So who has all the God cards now," she aksed as she studied the tablet  
further.  
"Yami does. It is a good thing too. Those cards in the wrong hands could be  
disasterous," he responded," they are way too powerful."  
"Awsome," she said. Then she went over to a traditional ancient party dress  
worn by ancient Egyptian noblewoman. It was beatiful assortment of reds,  
whites, golds, and blues.  
"Wow," she said," I love the colors of that dress. It is so beautiful."  
"Yes," Marik said looking at his watch," But if you think this is  
beautiful, there is something I would like to show you." He took her hand  
and led her out of the museum to his bike.  
"Where are we going Marik," she asked putting on the helmet.  
" I can't tell you," he said with a mischevious smirk," It is a suprise."  
"Shibi," she said happily, getting on and holding tight. He sped away and  
intended to take the tunnel to where he was going but he forgot about  
rushhour.  
"Dang," he said seeing all the traffic," We'll never make it in time.  
Unless......"  
He smirked and evil smirk and Marie could see a mischevious glint in his  
eyes.  
"Unless what Marik," she asked almost in a frightened tone. She knew what  
he was capable of.  
"Hang on," was all he said before he sped up really fast and cut in and out  
of the lines of traffic. He was going faster and faster in between truck,  
cars, and cemi's with some really close calls. Marie squeeled, closed her  
eyes tightly, and clutched on to this crazy teen for dear life. Marik  
started singing a Good Charolette's Girls and Boys as he was speeding along  
the tunnel.  
"Are you insane," she asked frantically.  
"Yes," he answered simply with a chuckle.  
"Well that's always good to know, when you have already GOTTEN ON THE  
BIKE," she screamed.  
"Relax," he said narrowly missing being clipped by a car," you are safe as  
long as I am here."  
" That's comforting," she said sarcastically,"well, I hope whatever it is,  
it is worth risking both or necks for."  
"Trust me," he said," not worth your life but pretty dang close."  
Finally, they escaped all the traffic and were back on the open road. They  
headed up mand hills until they stopped at a flat off the top of a giant  
hill. This flat overlooked all of Domino and the ocean. On the horizon, the  
sun was setting in an explosion of colors. Marie gasped at the beauty of it  
all.  
"Well," Marik asked with a smirk watching her walk toward the edge.  
"This is wonderful," she said breathlessly. The breeze picked up her  
platnium bangs as it filled her senses with the salty sea air.  
"I come here to get away from the world," Marik said placing his helmet on  
the handlebar, "Not many people know about it."  
"Out of it all, this is the best part of Domino I have seen all day," she  
said smiling, "It is beautiful."  
She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as a shiver went  
down her spine.  
"You're wrong again," he whispered into her ear which made her want to  
melt, "You are definately more beautiful."  
She blushed as he turned her around and captured her lips in a soft and  
passionate kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and  
deepining the kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard a scream. Marie  
and Marik rushed to the edge.  
"What was that," she asked looking over the edge.  
"Oh," Marik said in realization, "that is just the amusement park down  
there. It is called Wonder World." He pointed to the flashing lights and  
zooming of rollarcoasters below.  
"Ohhh," she said with a smile, "That looks like sooo much fun! Can we go?"  
"Sure," he said taking her hand. They got back on his bike and zoomed off  
to Wonder World. They got there in no time and bought all night passes.  
"What should we go on first, Mr. Domino Expert," she asked with a sly  
smirk.  
"Well, if you have week stomachs, den I suggest the kiddy rides, but if you  
are strong bowled, like us, den we shall show ya's the kicken rides," came  
a heavily New York accented voice from behing them (yes I know Joey is  
probably not from New York but go with me here ^_^). They spun around and  
saw the gang.  
"Hey guys," Marie said happily, "What are you doing here?"  
"The same think you are, DUH," Tristan said with a smile.  
"What about you guys," Yugi asked with a sly smirk, noticing, the two love  
birds holding hands.Ryou noticed this too and a flash of hurt went into his  
chocolate eyes.  
"I was taking Marie here, on a little tour of Domino. She decided that this  
looked like fun," Marik said.  
"Mind if we join you," Yami asked.  
"Not at all," Marie said recieving a nod of approval from Marik. They were  
all walking along discussing what rides to go on, when Marie felt someone  
pull her back gently.  
"What the.......Ryou? What's wrong," she asked at his painful expression.  
"I suppose you and Marik are getting pretty close huh," he asked sadly  
looking down.  
"Well, I guess you could say that," she said.  
"Are you two a couple," he asked hastilly looking at her with big brown  
puppy dog eyes. She looked down blushing.  
"I...I'm not sure," she said honestly.  
"But, how can you be 'not sure'? I mean, you're here with him when  
otherwise you would have been alone or with us. That would be like a date  
and...." he started ranting with a hint of tears in his eyes.  
"Woah Ryou! Slow down. Why are you getting so worked up about this," she  
asked. She say the glimmer of tears in the lights of the park. He turned  
his head and looked toward the ocean with a deep sigh. She then knew what  
was wrong.  
"Oh Ryou," she said in remorse.  
"I've never met anyone like you Marie," he said looing into her eyes and  
taking her hands in his, "You are charming, smart, funny, and beautiful. A  
girl like you doesn't just come waltzing into my life everyday."  
"Ryou," she said softly, "You are a truely wonderful and handsome young  
man. Any girl would be lucky to even get a date with you. But I love what  
we have now. We have such a strong friendship and I don't want a silly  
thing like love to make it all....wierd. You know?"  
He nodded slowly as he looked to his feet. She took a finger under his chin  
and made him look at her again.  
"Don't worry my dear friend. With a heart and a face like yours, the right  
fish will come swimming into your life sooner than you know. I promise that  
I will do everything I can to help you get that fish," she said with a  
smile. He smiled at her as she winked and gently chucked him under the  
chin.  
"So we're cool right," she asked.  
"You know it," he said hugging her. She hugged him back before they both  
went and joined up with the group at the Death Star rollarcoaster. She felt  
a hand slip into hers as she turned to see two sparkling violets.  
"What was that all about," Marik asked.  
"Ryou and I just had a friendly chat. He had a problem so I helped him,"  
she responded.  
"Ahh," Marik replied with a nod, " you were always the sweet, help-out-a-  
friend type."  
"You say that like it is a bad thing," she said.  
"Nope," he said shaking his head with a grin, "In fact, it's one of your  
more sexy qualities."  
"Oh behave," she responded copying his grin.  
They all had a really great night full of rides and food. The funniest part  
was when Joey went on the rollarcoaster after a nacho grande, but Tristin  
didn't think it was so funny. When it got late, Marik took Marie home, but  
she fell asleep on the way. So Marik carried her into the house (which her  
parents thought was super sweet but Hannah just rolled her eyes) and tucked  
her in to bed. With a quick kiss on the forehead, he left for home with a  
smile all the way.  
**Whew! Finally done with that one. I really like this chapter myself. What  
do you think? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review and let me know. Peace!  
^__^ ~Shadow** 


End file.
